HakaCastle
by ElisemCaskett et justikiii
Summary: Voici notre fic ( de ElisemCaskett & Justikiii) : Après l'enterrement de Roy Montgomery : Et si tout s'était déroulé autrement ?
1. Chapter 1

C'était l'enterrement du capitaine Montgomery, toutes les familles étaient réunies en apparat de deuil. Le lieutenant Beckett s'avança sur la plate-forme et commença son discours .Derrière elle , le visage grave , Richard Castle l'écoutait attentivement en regardant la foule .Autant de monde à qui la mort de Roy Montgomery causait de la peine. Il aperçut sa mère et sa fille Alexis, et ses amis du poste : Kevin Ryan, Ravier Esposito et Lanie Parish.

_[…] Et si on avait vraiment de la chance , de trouver aussi une personne qui soit à nos côtés.

Sur ses mots de Beckett, Rick la regarda, en même temps elle se tourna vers lui

Soudain, un sifflement aigu se fit, a cet instant le vent se leva et Castle s'écroula. Beckett venait de comprendre ce que venait de se passer. Espo était déjà en train d'abriter les familles .Kate sauta sur Castle au sol qui luttait.

_Castle, je vous en prie ! Restez avec moi ! S'écria-t-elle au bord de la panique

* * *

_Comment va-t-il ? demanda Alexis en voyant un docteur et Beckett venir vers elle.

_Il est encore au bloc, nos médecins font leur maximum . répondit l'homme en blouse blanche

Kate prit Alexis dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_Il va s'en sortir murmura-t-elle à son oreille en essayant de se persuader elle-même.

Elle vit la mère inquiète de Castle assise dans la salle d'attente, elle essayait de Garder espoir.

Le téléphone du docteur sonna, il regarda son _iPhone_ et releva la tête :

_ Il y a une urgence auprès de monsieur Castle, je dois y aller, Josh veut tous les médecins prêt à intervenir

Avant que Martha, Alexis ou même Beckett puisse réagir, il partit en courant.

Alexis s'écarta doucement du détective et alla s'asseoir avec sa grand-mère.

Esposito, Ryan , et Lanie arrivèrent.

_Les gars dites-moi que vous avez du nouveau déclara Kate d'une voix qu'elle n'espérait pas paraître tremblante.


	2. Chapter 2

**sandrine:****Oui merci , bien sur que nous allons développer tout cela , je rappelle que ce n'est que le début ;)**

**Fifouil:**** Merci ,la suite est écrite , on attend juste pour la publier ;)**

**seve2904:**** Ce serait sympas , mais attends de voir la suite :p**

**Pandora60****: Oui merci, nous avons changé ce petit problème qui nous a échappé. Celui de la saison 3 tout le monde s'inquiète pour notre chère Beckett, donc là ce sera pour Castle ;) et pour la longueur du chapitre c'est la longueur du chapitre officiel  
**

**CrazySerie76**** :Merci ! la voila**

**Castle-BB156-Bones :**** oui ,voyons voir ce que ça donnera ... :)**

**IFON91**** :Merci !^^**

**Shoukapik**** : Le chapitre est pourtant assez clair (ou sont les ellipses?on ne voit pas vraiment d'où tu veux parler) les sentiments ne sont pas vraiment décrit dans le premier chapitre car justement c'est un passage passé en accéléré qui permet juste au lecteur de se situer dans l'histoire, les détails viennent ensuite. La longueur du chapitre est celle de l'officiel auquel on s'y tient ,mais après réflexion , le chapitre 2 sera certainement plus , c'est vraiment très intéressant d'avoir l'avis de personnes aux avis différents, merci de ton commentaire, ça nous permettra de nous améliorer par la suite ;)**

**Chachalab**** : merci !**

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires , ça fait plaisir d'y ré à , avons mis le chapitre 2&3 pour faire un chapitre plus long ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_ Oui, mais non, c'était un spineur il s'est enfuit, mais il n'a laissé aucuns indices à par son arme ; un fusil de snipeur modifié ,le préféré des forces spéciales, ça devait être un professionnel répondit Ryan peu sur que sa réponse plaise à sa supérieur…

_Mais, il ne devait sûrement pas être aussi professionnel, lorsqu'il a tiré il y avait du vent, je m'en souviens les drapeaux flottaient déclara Espo

Kate leva la tête

_Castle n'était pas la cible compléta Lanie en fronçant les sourcils, le snipeur n'a pas du calculer qu'il y aurait du vent et la balle a déviée

Beckett réfléchi un moment

_J'étais la cible comprit-elle choqué par cette révélation

_Ce ne sont que des suppositions ajouta Lanie pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage voyant bien qu'elle se souciait énormément de l'état de son coéquipier écrivain

_Lanie, cites-moi une fois ou tes hypothèses se sont avérées être fausses ?s'énerva Kate

Lanie ne répondit pas.

_Assez discuté. On va trouver ce salopard et le mettre en talle ! déclara Beckett aussi déterminée que jamais

_On cherche des empreintes sur l'arme ajouta Espo

Le Docteur Josh Davidson mais aussi le petit ami de Kate déboula

Alexis et Martha se levèrent inquiètes

_Josh ? demanda Kate en se retournant

_comment allez-vous ? demanda Josh sans aucune émotion

_Son état Josh ! cria presque Beckett, jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment de taper la discute.

_Critique répondit-il sur un ton amer

Sa réponse ne rassura personne, Kate savait que son petit ami n'appréciait pas son coéquipier mais là, sa réponse semblait déplacée.

Elle soupira, la boule au ventre.

_Kate, un restaurant ça te dis ? demanda Josh en s'approchant d'elle

Elle le regarda indigné.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ? Alors que MON équipier est entre la vie et la mort ? Non Josh, j'ai un snipeur à trouver et une enquête à ouvrir déclara-t-elle froidement.

Josh hocha la tête repartis d'où il était venu

Ils attendirent des heures avant que le docteur Covax arriva.

_Madame Rogers ? Votre fils est sorti du bloc.

_Comment va-t-il ? demanda Alexis en se levant brusquement le visage déformé par l'inquiétude

_Hé bien … durant l'intervention, il y a eu hémorragie interne, et il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais heureusement, on a réussi à relancer son cœur et il devra être surveillé.

_Quand pourrait-on le voir ? demanda Martha soulagé

_On l'installe dans une chambre et vous pourrez le voir, pour le moment, vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous et vous reposer répondit le docteur avant de rentrer dans la salle d'où il était sorti.

_Hors de question répondit Beckett sans hésiter, Espo, Ryan allez au poste et trouvez-moi quelque chose pour retrouver ce connard déclara Kate

_Ça ira ? demanda Lanie à l'attention de son amie

_oui, je reste avec Martha et Alexis, va y répondit Kate la gorge nouée

Lanie prit son amie dans ses bras avant de suivre Ryan et Espo

* * *

_Voici l'arme du snipeur déclara Espo en présentant le fusil à son coéquipier, pas d'ADN …. Il était prudent

_Attends, regardes ça ! Il y a eu d'autres victimes de snipeur d'une même arme s'écria Ryan assis à son bureau

_Ou ça ? demanda Espo

_A … Boston ! répondit Ryan

_Très bien, il faut qu'on aille voir les flics de Boston, si cela se trouve c'est le même tueur, ils sont peut être passés à côté de quelque chose raisonna Espo

_d'accord, on y va dans un instant je préviens Beckett répondit Ryan

Il passa un rapide coup de fil à Beckett à qui il expliqua la situation et leur besoin de voir les flics de Boston, puis il se dirigea en compagnie d'Esposito vers l'ascenseur qui les mèneraient au parking.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils y découvrirent, une curieuse équipe de cinq personnes dont trois hommes et deux femmes.

_Nous aimerions voir le lieutenant Kate Beckett déclara une grande femme brune aux cheveux bouclé, elle avait à peu près le même style vestimentaire que Beckett, des talons hauts...

_Elle n'est pas au poste, en quoi pourrions-nous vous aider? Demanda Ryan

_Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli de la police de Boston nous aimerions parler de votre actuelle affaire

Surpris, Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard entendu et les emmenèrent près de leurs bureaux.

_et voici le lieutenant Barry Frost déclara Rizzoli en lui présentant un homme métisse, qui ressemblait de peu à Espo, voici le lieutenant Vince Korsak, un homme un peu enveloppé a peu près la cinquantaine, mon frère Frank Rizzoli et notre médecin légiste Maura Isles

_Pourquoi votre médecin légiste est là ? Nous avons le nôtre répondit Ryan

_Elle pourrait nous être utile déclara Jane

_Je prévient Beckett répondit Espo plutôt surpris de cette rencontre plutôt inattendu

* * *

Ben voilà ! :D alors vous en pensez quoi ? Hésitez pas a commenter , critiquer etc !

et en attendant le prochain chapitre allez voir les fictions de ElisemCaskett merci !

Xoxo !


	3. Chapter 3

**lisounini :****merci !**

**Foresta :**** super , merci**

**Pandora60 :**** Tout le monde déteste Josh , on s'est accordé cette invitation insensé pour l'accentuer !;) **

**Castle-BB156-Bones :****non ne t'inquiète pas ) sans Castle il n'y a plus d'histoire **

**Guest :****merci**

**audrey67100 :**** Tiens ! Une fidele !**

**CrazySerie :****merci ! :D Il peut pas comprendre il ne connait pas notre Maura !x) ,**

Nous tenons a preciser que nous sommes deux a écrire cette fiction , voici la suite , le chapitre 4&5 officiel, que nous avons mis a la suite pour donner un chapitre 3 plus long comme certains le souhaitaient ;)

bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les flics de Boston sont à New York ?répéta Kate surprise

_Oui, il faudra peut-être collaborer avec eux répondit Espo a l'autre bout du fil

_Ok, j'arrive tout de suite déclara Beckett avant de raccrocher

_Il est installé déclara Josh d'une voix grave

Beckett se retourna en même temps que Martha et Alexis se levèrent

_Je dois y aller, il y a du nouveau au poste s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Martha et Alexis

_Allez y Beckett, et merci d'avoir attendu avec nous répondit Martha en lui souriant

_Merci répondit Beckett avant de partir en courant

Une fois sortie du bloc opératoire Castle fus installé dans une chambre.

* * *

A son réveille deux jour plus tard, la chambre était remplis de fleurs et d'objets de « _games of thrones »_. Il posa ses yeux sur sa fille et sa mère qui étaient resté avec lui tout le long. Voyant qu'elles dormaient il ne les réveilla pas, mais elles se réveillèrent tout de suite lorsqu'elles entendirent du bruit. Alexis se jeta sur son père pour l'embrasser. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, alors Alexis se recula en s'excusant, il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et que ça valais la peine. A ses mots elle embrassa son père sur le front puis elle laissa la place à Martha qui venait embrasser son fils en lui disant:

- Plus jamais tu ne me refais une peur pareil.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre on toqua a la porte, C'était les gars qui venais prendre de ses nouvelles. Quand il entra Rick remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas Beckett avec eux. Voyant son air triste les gars dirent en chœur qu'elle était passée au poste pour l'enquête et qu'elle viendrait le voir après. Ce que les gars venaient de dire fit décrocher un sourire a Castle. Dans la journée quelqu'un tapa à la porte, il pensa que c'était Beckett, mais il fut déçu lorsqu'il aperçut que c'était que l'infirmière qui venait changer ses pansements. Pendant que l'infirmière changea ses pansements il vit une ombre derrière la porte qui hésitait à rentrer. Quand elle eut passé la porte, Castle vu Beckett, il se mit à sourire, elle le voyant torse nu et train de refaire ses pansement elle décida de faire demi-tour. Castle la rappela:

-Beckett restez si vous plais

-D'accord

Elle alla se mettre à la tête de Castle. Arrivant à lui elle s'assit sur la chaise à côte du lit, elle était gêné mais contente de le voir torse nu. Voilà deux minutes qu'ils ne se disaient rien, elle décida de briser le silence.

-Vous allez bien Castle ?

-On ne dirait pas regardez j'ai une femme qui s'occupe de moi, ma famille au petit soin, et de supers cadeaux alors que ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire

A ses mots Beckett ne put retenir un petit rire, mais revient vite à la discussion

-Non Castle je ne parlais pas de ça je voulais savoir si vous teniez le coup, ce n'est pas facile de se faire tirer dessus

Castle la coupa

-A qui la dites-vous c'est moi qui suis la

-Oui je sais Castle c'est vous et pas moi, alors que ça aurai dû être moi

-Beckett pourquoi dites-vous ça?

_Pendant que vous étiez ici à l'Hôpital, nous avons enquêté sur ce qui s'est passé et pour cela, nous avons dû faire appel aux flics de Boston, ils doivent venir vous poser des questions quand vous serrez prêt, rien ne presse déclara-t-elle en levant sur lui ses beaux yeux noisettes

_Les flics de Boston et New York coopèrent ?plutôt bizarre comme combinaisons, ça intriguerait les lecteurs, une bonne histoire je pense répondit Castle

_Castle, s'il vous plait il ne s'agit pas d'un de vos romans, mais de la réalité, vous avez pris une balle et nous devons coincer cet homme répliqua-t-elle gentiment

_ça ne répond pas à ma question, pourquoi avez-vous dit que ça aurai dû être vous et pas moi ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre une grande femme brune et un homme métisse de taille moyenne débarquèrent.

_Car la cible c'était elle déclara la femme.

Castle regarda Beckett puis se retourna vers la femme qui l'intriguait. Voyant qu'il la regardait elle se présenta:

_Lieutenant Rizzoli et Frost de la police de Boston, section criminelle.

Castle réfléchit un moment.

_On doit vous posez des questions monsieur Castle,déclara Frost

_Vous aviez dit que vous attendriez qu'il soit totalement rétablit avant de le questionner! Protesta Beckett

_ça ira Kate, ne vous en faite pas la rassura Castle.

L'infirmière présente depuis le début de la conversation déclara avoir fini de refaire les pansement et s'éclipsa.

_Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez? demanda tranquillement Rizzoli

_Hé bien, c'est encore flou, je me souviens d'un sifflement, sûrement la balle, la foule qui criait et Beckett qui essayait de me maintenir en vie.

_Comment ça? Demanda Frost avec un sourire

Rizzoli se tourna vers son partenaire et le fusilla du regard. Elle s'adressa ensuite a Castle:

_Merci Mr Castle nous reviendrons vous poser d'autre questions, pour le moment je doit vous demander de ne pas quitter le pays

Beckett furieuse répondit:

_Croyez-vous sérieusement qu'il en soit capable? Ou même en état? Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que Mr Castle me suis sur mes enquête, il est connu des services de police alors vous pouvez lui faire confiance il ne quittera pas le pays! Hein Castle

Rick hocha la tête pour affirmer se que Kate avais dit.

_Bien, bon rétablissement Mr Castle, répondit Rizzoli, Beckett? Je vous attends dehors.

Puis Rizzoli et Frost sortirent de la chambre.

_Brrr! Elle m'énerve! Elle veut toujours commander! Elle n'est même pas dans sa juridiction! Explosa Beckett

_Elle vous ressemble vous savez? Répondit moqueusement Castle.

_Non! Répondit-elle, elle est de Boston et je... je …

_Oui? La pressa Castle en savant qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour sa défense

_Je doit y aller, promettez moi de vite vous rétablir déclara t-elle en lui prenant la mains

_Je vous le promet

Satisfaite de sa réponse elle sortit.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**oubliez pas de commenter :)**

**merci**


	4. Chapter 4

DrWeaver: Merci de ton commentaire on essaiera d'en tenir compte. Que veux dire OOC? En se qui concerne les personnage c'est fais exprès que sa soit écrit comme ça voilà la suite:)

CrazySerie76: Merci pour ton commentaire c'est gentil :) et oui quand Castle et torse nu personne ne peu s'empêche de regarder lol

seve2904: Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle:) la voilà;)

Pandora60: Dsl pour la longueur mais on fais se qu'on peu se n'est pas facile surtout quand on est 2, on fais les chapitre de la longueur officiel. On va essayer de prendre en compte tes remarque pour essayer de s'améliore en attendant voilà la suite:)

Bisounours1998: Merci pour tes 2 reviews c'est super gentil ;). Oui Élise me dit aussi que Beckett et Rizzoli se ressemblent beaucoup moi j'ai pas encore commencer a regarder Rizzoli mais j'ai dit que j allai mis mettre en attendant voilà la suite:)

Je fais un peu de pub pour Élise elle et pas au courant =) mais aller voir c'est fic elles sont super :) s/9211298/3/Once-Upon-Always et s/9213545/1/InMyDreams

On voulait savoir aussi si on devait continuer la fic ou pas vu qu'on a pas beaucoup de reviews et les quelques qu'on a ne sont pas très positive alors se se pose des questions on continue ou on arrête? soyer sincère

Bon aller voila la suite qui fais 2 chapitres normalement :)

* * *

_Nous avions un accord! Déclara Beckett en conduisant la voiture pour rentre au poste. Vous ne deviez pas brusquer mon coéquipier.

_Votre coéquipier, était en état de répondre a nos questions déclara Rizzoli

Beckett se tut, elle n'avais pas le courage de contredire cette femme.

Ils ne dirent plus rien de tout le trajet. Une fois au poste, Beckett alla se faire un café.

_Kate! S'écria une voix qu'elle connaissait derrière elle.

Elle se retourna son café a la main.

_Pourquoi le légiste de Boston est la? Je ne suffit plus? S'écria Lanie

_Demande au lieutenant de Boston bougonna Beckett

_Beckett! Les armes et les balles ne correspondent avec celle des meurtres précédant a Boston s'écria Ryan en les interrompant

_D'accord, donc nous allons en effet collaborer avec le lieutenant Rizzoli! Aller au travail, trouver moi le vendeur, l'acheteur et le port d'arme! Ordonna Beckett

Elle sortit de la salle de pause accompagnée de Lanie et Ryan

_Résumons: A l'enterrement du capitaine Montgomery, un snipeur vise le lieutenant Beckett mais quand il tire il touche un écrivain, déclara Franck Rizzoli appuyé sur un bureau, face au tableau blanc et aux photos.

_Bravo frèro! Tu as compris ça tout seul? Il t'en a fallu du temps! rigola Jane Rizzoli

_Concentration s'il vous plaît, nous sommes sur l'enquête les calma Frost

_Yo bro! Je sais qui a vendu l'arme! Déclara Espo en se postant devant le tableau

_Bien! Donc...

Commencèrent Beckett et Rizzoli d'une même voix

_C'est bizarre commenta Francky

_Carrément flippant compléta Ryan

Rizzoli et Beckett se regardèrent

_La ressemblance physique ne fait pas tout, le même style vestimentaire explique les même goûts , un seul coté de l'iceberg lorsqu'on découvre la similitude du coté moral. Ça ne fait aucun doute, vous avez vécu quelques chose qui vous a changé psychologiquement décréta Maura Isles

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, Lanie fit la grimace et leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant le nouveau médecin légiste.

_Merci Maura grogna Jane

_Quoi?! Demanda Maura avec son air innocent

_Rizzoli, Espo et Frost avec moi, on va voir ce vendeur déclara Beckett subjugué par le docteur Isles.

* * *

Dès qu'il arrivèrent, chez le vendeur d'armes il n'y avais personne, Beckett décida de sonnais sur la cloche du comptoir, un homme arriva.

_Bonjour lieutenant Kate Beckett NYPD , voici les lieutenant Esposito, Rizzoli et Frost. Nous enquêtons sur une fusillade et les meurtres de plusieurs personne, nous aimerions vous posez quelque questions.

_Bonjour, oui allez y répondit l'homme

_A qui avais vous vendu un sig sauer de 2007 c'est dernier temps?

_Je vais voir sa sur ma liste je reviens

L'homme parti Espo et Frost décidèrent de faire un tour dans la boutique, Beckett et Rizzoli restèrent au comptoir sans un mot . L'homme fut revenus 5mins après.

_Je l'ai vendu a monsieur ou madame Else

_Vous ne vous souvenez pas de si c'était un homme ou une femme demanda Esposito au loin

_Non je ne m'en souviens plus mais j'avais vérifier ses papier comme a chaque fois

_Très bien si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose appeler nous monsieur Wales répondit Beckett

_Je n'y manquerai pas au revoir

_ Au revoir dirent les 4 en chœur

Dans la voiture, qui les ramena au poste Beckett reçu un appel, c'était Lanie.

_Hey Lanie qu'a tu pour moi?

_Déjà dit moi quand ils repartent?

_Lanie je ne sais pas encore il faut boucler l'affaire

_Alors dépêche toi je vais pas la supporté encore longtemps

_Je vais essayer Lanie mais je te promet rien. Bon pourquoi ma tu appelé?

_On a les dossiers des meurtres précédant c'est confirmer tous les meurtres sont lier.

_Merci Lanie

_De rien

Pendant qu'ils rentrés au poste, à la morgue Lanie vit Maura

_Je vous est entendu parler avec Beckett, vous savez si vous ne m'aimer pas il suffit de me le dire, je comprend en général les personnes ne m'aime pas, c'est pour cella que je travaille avec des morts.

_Se n'est pas que je vous aime pas, parce que je vous connais pas, mais voyer vous se commissariat cette morgue c'est ma vie et je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre y vienne vous comprenais?

_Oui je comprend parfaitement mais collaborons ensemble nous y arriverons plus vite vous êtes d'accord? Elle lui tendit la main

_Oui répondit Lanie en lui serrant la main

A se moment la Beckett arriva a la morgue

_Ah je vois que sa va mieux entre vous

_Oui répondirent Lanie et Maura en chœur

_Très bien fit Kate alors dites moi se qu'il y a de nouveau

Lanie commença:

_Toutes les balles sont les même les entrés sont les mêmes sauf celle de Castle étant donnés que le vent la dévier

_Merci de me le rappelé Lanie

_Je suis désolé

_Hum-hum fit Maura excusé moi de vous déranger mais venez voir, regarder le tir sur monsieur Castle et différent des 4 meurtres

_On ne vois rien fit Beckett

_Si approche vous de la loupe, regarder sur la balle des 4 meurtres combien de stries voyer vous

_9 répondirent Lanie et Beckett

_Maintenant regarde la balle de Mr Castle

_Il y en a 8,5 répondit Beckett

_Oui est c'est a peine visible se qui prouvent que les meurtres et la fusillade ne sont pas en liens

* * *

Voila c'est fini oublier pas de répondre à notre question svp. Et de laisse un commentaire si vous voulez :)


	5. Chapter 5

audrey67100: mercii  
gsr45:: merci , et voilà la suite  
MissAnonymee ElisemCaskett : Oui ! J'aime énormément c'est deux séries ! Mes préféré d'ailleurs ! j'en aime d'autre bien sûr , mais celles-là sorte du lot !  
Justikiii : oui merci ;)  
seve2904: ho ! pas tout de suite ! aller ! tiens !  
Castle-BB156-Bones: voilà !  
CrazySerie76: pour la tentative de meurtre de Beckett ?  
sandrine: merci beaucoup ! hé oui , effectivement , les flic de Boston appartiennent à la série qui passe le lundi sur France2 a la place de Castle pour le moment : Rizzoli&Isles J  
lisounini: merci, et oui, nous sommes deux à écrire cette fiction, donc ce n'est pas toujours évident de corriger les erreurs de l'autre !Il faut relire, chercher , re relire etc. … Nous sommes pourtant bonnes en conjugaison ! N'hésites pas à nous dire les moments où tu les vois !

Pandora60 merci beaucoup :) oui sa nous fais avancer on dit pas le contraire mais parfois toutes les deux ça nous démoralise un peu mais on se reprend vite ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui commence a devenir de plus en plus nombreuses ! c'est super merci !

voila la suite :)

bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tous les inspecteurs étaient réunis pour faire un débriefing

Beckett commença à expliquer toute l'affaire, les nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient eues, elle demanda à Vince Korsak, un des membres de l'équipe à Rizzoli, des nouvelles de l'homme ou la femme dont le vendeur d'armes leur avait parlé

_Désolé lieutenant mais, monsieur ou madame Else n'existe pas. La personne a dû utiliser de faux papiers pour se procurer l'arme

_Très bien continuez de chercher, si il ou, elle, a fait de faux papiers il doit y avoir des traces quelque part. Prenez Ryan, Esposito, Frost et Frank Rizzoli avec vous, et faites le tour de toutes les personnes qui vendent des faux papiers.

_D'accord

Pendant que les gars partirent, Beckett mit fin au débriefing.

Rizzoli alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de Castle, Beckett la regarda d'un air triste ; Castle lui manquait. Elle alla la rejoindre à son bureau, elles ne parlèrent pas.

Au bout de 5 minutes Rizzoli brisa le silence:

_Beckett il faudrait peut-être aller revoir le vendeur d'arme pour avoir une description et un portrait de la personne qui a acheté l'arme

_Oui on y va?

_Oui

Beckett et Rizzoli se retrouvèrent dans la voiture. Comme à chaque fois c'est Rizzoli qui brisa le silence.

_J'ai une question, peut-être indiscrète mais vous et Castle vous êtes ensemble?

Kate mal à l'aise répondit

_Non pas tu tout

_Je pensais, parce que vous êtes vraiment très proche à ce que je vois et vous formez un beau petit couple. Mais pourquoi vous le gardez avec vous?

Kate qui regarder Rizzoli se mit à rougir mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas que ça se remarque alors elle se tourna vers la route et elle lui répondit:

_Merci, mais Castle et moi ce n'est qu'une grande amitié, et puis il m'a beaucoup aidé pour l'enquête sur la mort de ma mère. Même si ce n'est pas un policier mais un écrivain, Castle peut se montrer vraiment utile sur les enquêtes, c'est un bon enquêteur.

_Oui j'en ai entendu parler, je suis désolé pour votre perte. Ça m'étonne de Castle, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre, on dirai plus un enfant qui s'amuse.

_Mais dites-moi vous le connaissez très bien à ce que je vois

Kate se mis à rire puis elle reprit

_Non très sérieusement c'est vrai qu'on dirai que Castle est un enfant, que ses théorie les plus farfelues sont parfois voir souvent vrai, mais au-delà de ça, on peut compter sur lui

_Vous avez l'air de vraiment tenir à lui je me trompe?

Kate n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son téléphone sonna

Elle le prit, en voyant le nom Castle, elle s'empressa de décrocher :

_Castle ? Un problème ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

Elle vit Rizzoli sourire en voyant sa mine inquiète…

_Non, aucun problème, c'est ça qui m'ennuie le plus dans cette chambre répondit-il

_Castle, vous m'appelez juste pour ça ? demanda Beckett en laissant son visage se décrisper.

_Pourquoi ? Je vous dérange ? demanda t-il

_Ho eh bien, si on omet le fait que j'enquête sur la tentative de votre meurtre, non

Rizzoli qui écoutait attentivement fit les gros yeux en entendant la façon dont elle le rembarrait.

_Mais vous ne … commença-t-elle

Beckett lui fit signe de sa main de libre de se taire.

_Ho, du nouveau ? demanda Castle tout joyeux que quelque chose vienne perturber son ennuyante journée à l'hôpital

_Non, Castle, je ne vous dirai rien

_Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il indigné tel un enfant a qui l'on confisque son jouet préféré

_Vous êtes la victime ! Je ne vous en dirai pas plus.

_Bon d'accord ! répondit –il frustré, Il était quand même son coéquipier …

_Je viendrai vous tenir compagnie en fin de journée promit-elle

_J'ai tout le temps coincé dans cette chambre grogna-t-il

_Je dois vous laisser, nous allons interroger quelqu'un pour des détails pour une reconnaissance facial

_Ok , a plus !

Puis elle raccrocha

_Vous savez a quel points vous venez de le rembarrer ! s'écria Rizzoli choquée

_Oh ce n'est rien , et Castle sait passer au-dessus de ça répondit Beckett avec un sourire

Elle ne purent dire quoi que ce soit que Beckett gara la voiture sur un parking non loin de la boutique d'armes. Elles changea alors de sujet:

_Si il à avoir quelque chose avec cette histoire, il aura pris la fuite déclara Rizzoli

_Quoi ? Vous pensez sérieusement que ce pauvre homme a avoir quelque chose là-dedans ? demanda Beckett, moqueusement.

_C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure ! se défendit elle

_Bien, d'accord, alors, puisque nous en sommes à emmètre des hypothèses, imaginons que cet homme ai quelque chose avoir avec cette histoire, quel serait son rôle dans mon meurtre ou celui de Castle ? demanda Beckett en marchant vers la boutique

Rizzoli réfléchis-en suivant Beckett.

_Ça semble évident, il fournit l'arme a son complice s'exclama Rizzoli

Beckett ne dit rien et ralentit a l'approche de la boutique.

Une fois devant la porte, elles entendirent des bruits plutôt inhabituels pour un simple vendeur d'armes…

* * *

Voilà!Nous tenons a rappeler que nous sommes deux a écrire cette fiction ;)

merci a ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire;)

Nous vous retrouvons dans les reviews que nous espérons nombreuses !

merci!


	6. Chapter 6

DrWeaver merci beaucoup:)

seve2904 haha pour le caskett on verra ça lol:)

CrazySerie76 surprise on ne dira rien nous 2 il faudra lire pour savoir lol:) merci on essai vraiment de faire au mieux:)

Castle-BB156-Bones sa a aucun rapport mais tu met quand la suite de ta fic question de mérite, parce qu'on veux trop veux trop savoir la suite on adore lol:)

lisounini merci oui on essai de faire attention :)

audrey67100 merci beaucoup et tien encore la suite lol

* * *

Voilà je m'excuse pour les fautes dans les réponses mais c'est parce que c'est justikiii qui répond et pas ElisemCaskett lol . Encore merci de nous lire:)

Bon place au nouveau chapitre:)

* * *

_Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il essaye de faire déclara Beckett en le voyant à travers la vitre de la boutique engouffrer diverses affaires dans un sac.

_Prenez devant , je vais essayer de le prendre par l'arrière de la boutique si il essaye de s'enfuir déclara Rizzoli

Beckett hocha la tête.

Rizzoli partit en courant vers l'arrière de la bâtisse en sortant son arme de service.

Beckett sortit son arme avant d'entrer sur la pointe des pieds.

_Ne bougez plus.

L'homme se figea.

_Retournez-vous, en mettant les mains en évidence continua Beckett en avançant lentement.

L'homme prit une arme en vitesse sur le comptoir et tira a trois reprises en brisant les vitre, des alarmes de voitures de mirent à sonner et une pluie de bout de verre retomba. Beckett se baissa juste à temps et s'assit derrière un rayon d'arme.

_Dites-moi qui était cet homme ! cria-t-elle

_C'était vous qui aurait dû mourir ! J'ai tellement été surpris de vous voir en vie que j'ai paniqué répondit il

_Dites-moi ce que vous savez et je glisserai un mot au juge pour qu'il soit indulgent essaya-t-elle

L''homme éclata d'un rire sonore

_l'homme que vous cherchez est un trop gros poisson, vous n'arriverez jamais a le coincer répondit-il

Beckett garda le silence, elle essaya de se relever, mais sans résultat ; sa jambe était en sang. Lorsqu'il avait tiré une des balles l'avait blessée en l'éraflant …

_Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un avion pour Londres. Là-bas, personne ne pourra me reconnaître ni même m'arrêter.

_Vous fuyez ? demanda Beckett en faisant taire sa douleur

_Je pense que vous le feriez aussi, car celui qui a commandité votre meurtre ne laisse aucun témoins, et croyez moi ne vaut mieux pas le décevoir

Beckett se risqua un regard vers l'homme ; il la regarda et s'enfuit par la porte de derrière, elle sourit ; Rizzoli avait vu juste, il essayait de s'enfuir.

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, Jane Rizzoli attendait patiemment que l'homme se manifeste. Si ses calculs étaient justes, il sortirait dans les vingt minutes, pas plus, qui suivaient l'entrée de Beckett dans la boutique.

Elle le vit enfin sortir par la porte quelle guettait depuis quelque minute. Derrière elle se situait le parking et la seule issue.

L'homme la vit et commença à courir dans le sens inverse ; un cul de sac . Un grand mur de pierre lui bloquait la route.

Il braqua son arme sur Rizzoli.

_A votre place je poserai ça au sol immédiatement déclara-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire

_J'aurai dû me douter que le lieutenant Beckett ne viendrait pas seule !

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit , il s'écroula au sol et son sang commença à se déverser sur le béton

_Non !cria Rizzoli en courant vers la victime.

Puis elle leva la tête à la recherche du potentiel auteur de ce meurtre. Il n'y avait aucuns mouvements dans aucun des bâtiments …

Beckett, toujours assise dans la boutique, incapable de se lever entendit son portable sonner. Elle le prit , puis décrocha en regardant l'écran :

_Castle , ce n'est pas le moment de me parler de votre chambre ennuyante a mourir

_Le jeu de mots de mots était voulu ? parce que c'est pas drôle bouda-t-il

Elle garda le silence

_J'ai entendu une discussion plutôt étrange entre mon infirmière et son interlocuteur

Beckett fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant .

_Comment ça ? demanda t-elle.

Castle prit le temps de tout lui expliquer ce qu'il avait entendu ; que son infirmière était sous couverture, qu'elle avait paniqué lorsque Beckett était arrivée et que son interlocuteur la menaçait et quelle craignait pour sa vie et ses enfants …

_Ne bougez pas Castle …

_Ça ne risque pas …

_prévenez-moi si il y a du nouveau ! Et ne risquez rien !

Puis elle raccrocha …

Elle tenait à cet homme a l'attitude d'un gamin de 6ans, immature mais aussi papa poule envers sa fille et sérieux quand il le voulait, elle pouvait pas se permettre de risquer sa vie une fois de plus …

Rizzoli inquiète de ne pas voir sa collègue sortir accourra et entra dans la boutique en ruine

_Beckett ! cria-t-elle en la voyant au sol

Elle s'agenouilla.

_ça va aller, c'est pour Castle que ça risque de mal tourner, aidez-moi à me lever demanda-t-elle

Rizzoli s'exécuta

_Pourquoi ? Est-il en danger ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rizzoli en l'aidant à marcher vers la voiture

_Je ne sais pas encore mais nous devons aller à l'hôpital au plus vite répondit-elle le souffle court.

Rizzoli l'aida jusqu'à la voiture puis l'allongea sur la banquette.

Beckett prévint Esposito de venir s'occuper de la dernière scène de crime ; la boutique d'arme.

Rizzoli se mit côté conducteur et démarra la voiture.

Beckett fermi les yeux en réfléchissant à toute allure...

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui laisser nous vos avis ;) et aller faire un tour sur des 2 fic d' ElisemCaskett s/9211298/1/Once-Upon-Always et s/9213545/1/InMyDreams

A bientôt :)


	7. Chapter 7

audrey67100 Merci a toi d'être toujours aussi fidèle:)

DrWeaver Tien voilà la suite lol:) on adore laisser du suspens c'est trop bien:)

CrazySerie76 et oui Beckett pense toujours a Castle ;) Merci

seve2904 Et oui on est sadique et on assume toutes les 2 lol pour le Caskett sa reste a voir:)

Saluki8 Merci. Contente que tu soit venu lire c'est gentil. Et oui on est sadique mais on assume pleinement lol. Toi aussi dans ta fic t assez sadique:)

Bisounours1998 Merci tkt pas merci de nous lire;) Avec ElisemCaskett on c'est très bien que c'est dur de faire les cours et les fic :) Voila la suite:)

Pandora60 Merci c'est gentil pour la suite on verra on vous laisse suivre =)

Madoka ayu Oui nos chapitre sont pas très long mais on fait se qu'on peu. On et 2 a écrire cette fic donc il faut qu'on se mettent toujours d'accord. On essai d'en publier souvent pour pas trop vous faire attendre se qui explique les chapitres un peu court qui sont quand même d'une taille officielle, mais il faut aussi qu'on trouve le temps de les écrire et avec les cours se n'est pas facile. Par rapport au ressenti pareil on fais exprès de l'écrire comme sa mais on va essayer d'en mettre un peu plus. En attendant voilà la suite:)

* * *

Avant de lire le nouveau chapitre ElisemCaskett et moi même nous voulions vous remercié de nous lire sa nous touche énormément :).

Si vous avez des fic dites nous c'est lequel on viendra faire un petit tour, et si vous avez Twitter dite le nous également :)

Les chapitres risque d'être un peu plus court maintenant ( On c'est déjà que vous les trouviez pas long ) mais bon syndrome de la page blanche mais sa va revenir. on va essayer d'en publier souvent =)

Bon assez parler voilà le nouveau chapitre bisous :)

* * *

_Il faut tracer le dernier appel de l'infirmière déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence  
_Nous n'avons rien pour le moment répondit Rizzoli en approchant de l'hôpital  
Beckett resta silencieuse jusqu'à se quelle se gara sur le parking plein de la clinique.  
Rizzoli sortit et aida sa collègue à descendre en faisant bien attention à sa jambe blessée.  
_Je suis lieutenant de police blessée grogna-t-elle en se maudissant  
_ça passera, j'ai eu pire …  
Beckett la regarda tout en marchant  
Elles entrèrent dans l'hôpital et demandèrent à voir Richard.  
La femme de l'accueil accepta tout de suite en voyant le badge des deux lieutenants.  
Avant qu'elles entrent dans la chambre de Castle, Rizzoli demanda :  
_Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?  
_Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas  
Puis elles entrèrent.  
Elles découvrirent Castle en train de jouer avec un rubis-cube.  
_Vous ne pensez pas avoir passé l'âge ? demanda Beckett avec un sourire  
Castle leva la tête et souriant en voyant sa lieutenant préféré.  
Puis il vit la blessure de Beckett …  
_Beckett que … commença-t-il en palissant  
Voyant qu'il avait arrêté son regard sur sa jambe elle se dépêcha de se justifier :  
_Oh ce n'est qu'une égratignure !  
_ça a l'aire d'être plus important qu'une égratignure, vous avez beaucoup saigné déclara-t-il  
_Je n'ai rien Castle, et si ça peut vous rassurer, j'irai voir un docteur après répondit-elle  
_Oh je ne m'inquiète pas assura Castle en continuant son rubis-cube  
Beckett le lui prit des mains.  
_L'infirmière demanda-t-elle  
_Bon, d'accord, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Tessa Esle  
_Esle ? demanda Rizzoli  
Castle la regarda  
_Esle c'est Else à l' envers ! C'est pour ça que nous n'avons rien trouvé s'exclama Beckett  
Rizzoli prévint Frost qui s'empressa de chercher la femme :  
_Elle n'a pas de casier, elle est clean répondit Frost a l'autre bout du fils  
_Ça va pas nous avancer de beaucoup … répondit Rizzoli  
_Ah et attends, elle a trois enfants et un mari qui la poursuit pour les récupérer, apparemment ils ne sont plus ensemble  
_Son nom Frost s'il vous plaît intervint Beckett  
_Johan Esle, c'est un trafiquant de drogue, mais il a des antécédents pour agressions sexuelles, attouchements, trafic de drogue, il est en conditionnel pour avoir battus sa femme et attention, tenez-vous bien, il est ancien snipeur de la marine !  
_Je crois que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, de plus il n'aurait pas dû essayer de joindre sa femme si elle a demandé à ce qu'elle ne l'approche plus ?  
_je cherche ça … oui en effet !  
_On a donc une bonne raison de le coffrer déclara Rizzoli avec un sourire sadique  
_Merci Frost ! On rappelle s'il y a du nouveau ! répondit Beckett

Rizzoli raccrocha et Beckett prit son téléphone à son tour pour parler des Esle à Espo et Ryan  
_Espo, Ryan, c'est Beckett on a du nouveau dans l'affaire?  
_Pas de notre côté et vous?  
_Nous oui mais je vous expliquerai ça plus tard. Tracez les appels des Esle si vous plaît et rappelez-moi quand il y aura quelque chose  
_Ok  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Castle brisa le silence  
_Beckett vous devriez aller vous faire soigner vous saignez  
_Oui vous avez raison j'y vais tout de suite. Rizzoli vous restez avec lui?  
_Oui bien sûr  
_D'accord méfiez vous de Castle il va vous en faire voir de toute des couleurs même pendant 5 minutes  
_Haha c'est très drôle ça Beckett! Répondit Castle  
Beckett partie de la chambre en rigolant.  
Dans les couloirs Kate chercha un médecin , elle tomba sur Josh .

* * *

Voila pour se chapitre dsl nous avions eu un petit problème sa avez republier le chap 4 au lieu du 7 merci a adrian009 de nous l'avoir signaler. Laissez nous un petit commentaire :) Bonne journée bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour on espère que vous aller bien:)

D'abord merci à vous tous de nous lire c'est adorable. On essai de prendre vos reviews en considération même si on peu pas toutes les traiter désolé alors la je prévient il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de faute quand je répond vu que c'est Justikiii qui publie mais ne m'en veuillez pas. Bon place au réponses personnel

* * *

Pandora60: Merci et oui c'est pas les même. Pour les fautes on essai vraiment d'en faire le moins possible on est désoler :S

Este: Merci je préfère le chat Potté mdr:) voilà la suite:)

cfc: Oui merci de nous l'avoir dit nous avons corriger ceci dès que nous l'avons vu. Merci d'être aussi attentif :)

audrey67100: Merci c'est trop chou :) non la fin n'est pas encore maintenant on vous resserve encore quelque surprise je dit sa je dit rien :)

DrWeaver: Est si il y a Josh lol

seve2904: Mais non . A pour le Caskett on t'avais prévenu lol:) tkt pas il y en aura peu être bientôt a voir :)

CrazySerie76: Merci. Pour le sort je Josh on verra bien :)

Saluki8: Nous sadique laisse moi réfléchir... Oui et on l'assume pleinement :) Voila la suite je sais pas si des point d'exclamation on servi à toi de nous dire :P Et vite la suite de ta fic!

Madoka ayu: Oui pour la longueur on à prévenu. Après pour le ressenti on essai de travailler dessus. Oh nous non plus on a pas de problème pour écrire ensemble. C'est juste complique parce qu'il faut trouver le bon moment pour qu'on s'envoi tout avant par internet parce qu'on habite pas du tout au même endroit une plus dans le nord et l'autre plus dans le sud :) Merci oui on connais ta fic on la suit:)

Bisounours1998: Merci beaucoup ;) voilà la suite ^^

* * *

Je re rappelle que nos chapitre sont court mais on essai d'en publie le plus souvent possible. Si vous voulez passez nous vos Twitter soit en reviews soit en PM

Bon aller je laisse place au chapitre :)

* * *

_Kate qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Elle baissa ses yeux sur sa blessure. Josh la regarda, puis l'emmena dans une salle pour la soigner.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_Je me suis fait tirer dessus mais c'est juste une égratignure

_Oui, mais tu vas avoir besoin de points de sutures et tu auras des béquilles pendant 5jours

_ Quoi des béquilles mais comment je vais travailler?

_Tu seras au repos, tu es interdite de terrain pendant 7jours

_QUOI? Mais ce n'est pas possible je ne veux pas

_Kate tu n'as pas le choix c'est pour ton bien

_Mon bien c'est de pouvoir travailler

_Je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix

_Ouais

_Bon tu m'attends ici je vais de chercher le kit de suture et les béquilles

Kate énervée ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle resta dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard Josh rentra dans la salle.

_C'est bon j'ai tout tu es prête?

_Oui

_Je vais devoir anesthésier ta jambe

_Vas-y répondit Beckett encore énervée

_Kate écoutes moi ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es blessée, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'en prendre

_Oui je sais je suis désolée Vas-y continu

_Je vais te piquer ça va faire un petit peu mal

_Non c'est bon

_Voilà je commence les points

10 minutes passèrent Josh avait fini les points.

_Voilà c'est fini

_Merci

Beckett se mit debout mais elle retomba.

_Kate tu as oublié mais tu es encore anesthésiée

_Oui je ressentirai ma jambe dans combien de temps?

_Entre 2 et 4 heures

_D'accord passes moi les béquilles si te plaît

_Oui tiens

_Merci

_Kate?

_Oui

_On se voit ce soir?

_Je sais pas ,je t'appelle

_D'accord très bien

Beckett sortit de la salle et alla dans la chambre de Castle, Elle frappa à la porte.

_Toc toc toc

_Oui entrez répondit Castle

_Castle c'est moi Beckett, Rizzoli pouvez-vous m'aider si vous plaît?

_Oui j'arrive répondit immédiatement Rizzoli

_Beckett ça va? demanda Castle choqué de voir Beckett en béquilles

_Oui ça va merci, mais ma jambe est anesthésier et je dois garder les béquilles pendant 5 jours répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise

_Attendez répétez moi ça! Vous, Beckett en béquilles 5 jours vous tiendrez jamais

_Mais dit donc Castle, vous me paraissez bien en forme. Mais le pire c'est que je suis interdite de terrain

_ça doit être dur je suis désolé pour vous. Lui répondit Castle en lui prenant la main

Rizzoli qui assistait à tout ça ne disait rien. Ils furent coupés par le téléphone de Beckett qui sonna

_Oui Espo je t'écoute

_Oui alors Mme Esle a appelé Mr Esle il y a 15minutes. On a tracé l'appelle chez lui je vous donne l'adresse : Alors 36 rue de la diligence quartier Ouest

_merci Espo vous nous rejoignez là-bas, on y sera dans 20 minutes

_nous aussi, à toute

_Ok

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Beckett et Rizzoli se levèrent. Mais Castle les arrêta.

_Beckett vous n'êtes pas sérieuses, vous allez pas y aller en béquilles?

_Beckett, Castle n'a pas tort vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça

_Bon vous allez arrêter tous les deux de vous inquiéter pour moi. C'est très gentil mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je viens et vous n'avez rien à dire.

_A voilà la Beckett têtu que je connais! répondit Castle

Beckett ne put retenir un sourire.

_Bon aller, Rizzoli on y va?

_Oui j'arrive

_A plus tard Castle dirent les filles en cœur

_A plus répondit Castle

Les filles se mirent en route pour la maison de Johan Esle

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui pouvez vous nous dire ce que veux dire: VLS et OOC svp merci bisous :P


	9. Chapter 9

Salut ! et oui , nous sommes enfin en vacances ! ce qui veut dire chapitre régulier a peu près tout les jours ! (nous ne garantissons rien)

Je sais pas si vous remarquez mais nous avons , et rapidement beaucoup de reviews ! rien que aux derniers chapitres nous sommes passés de 52 à 62 à 71 ! (pourquoi s'en plaindre ?)

bon voici les réponses personnelles ;)

* * *

Castle-BB156-Bones : mdr ! x) ouais

Saluki8 : profitez de nos chapitres, parce qu'on ne sait pas si on pourra garder ce rythme avec nos prises de manque d'inspiration … et oui ! Beck est énervée, et elle s'en prend a Josh !nous aussi on le déteste !

Pandora60 : merci de nous avoir éclairé !et oui , nous essayons , merci de ton conseil !

seve2904: XD voilà la suite !

Este: aller ! voici la suite :

audrey67100: c'est super de nous être aussi fidele! Merci beaucoup !

Aurelyse: On verra par la suite , on ne dévoilera rien avant d'avoir publié ! Merci pour ton twitter, nous sommes toutes les deux abonnées a toi ! merci et voilà la suite !

CrazySerie76: garde ton calme! X) voila la suite !

DrWeaver: nous essayons, merci et voilàa la suite !

* * *

Voilà ! grand merci a toutes ceux qui nous suivent ,ceux qui nous ont dans leur favoris , qui regardent tout les jours ... (heu , ça va les chevilles ? allez comprendre ...x) ) et aussi , à tout ceux qui commentent ! vraiment , merci beaucoup ! :)

Pour ceux qui sont en manque de Caskett , et vu dans la situation que nous mets Andrew Marllowe pour les derniers épisodes de la saison 5 de Castle, je vous conseil d'aller voir la fiction de ElisemCaskett : Once Upon Always ,pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ;)

Aller ! assez discuter ! voilà la suite !

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient tous en bas de l'immeuble de Johan Esle.

Beckett et Rizzoli avancèrent vers Espo, Ryan, Frost et Franck.

_Beckett !?Vous m'expliquez ? demanda Espo en voyant le sang maculant le pantalon.

_Le corps que vous avez trouvé sur la dernière scène de crime, la boutique, cet homme ma tiré dessus mais ce n'est rien leur expliqua Beckett.

Espo hocha la tête

_On y va ? demanda Frost en regardant Beckett et sa coéquipière ; Rizzoli.

_Oui, Beckett restez ici avec Francky déclara Rizzoli

_Oui, faites attention s'il vous plait répondit Beckett en acceptant de rester en dehors de l'immeuble : si il était armé, elle serait une proie facile et ne pouvant pas courir elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'en sortir …

Rizzoli hocha la tête et partit vers l'immeuble accompagné de Frost, Espo Ryan et d'autres policiers de service.

_Ce n'est pas dur d'avoir sa sœur sur le terrain en sachant qu'elle risque sa vie ? demanda Beckett a Franck Rizzoli voyant qu'il regardait sa sœur, avec inquiétude.

_Si, parce que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va se passer et elle ne pourrait jamais en revenir, alors j'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais plutôt qu'elle va revenir avec un connard menotté répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

_Je comprends souffla-t-elle en pensant a Castle, il était son coéquipier mais elle se rendait maintenant compte que ce n'était pas un policier, juste un écrivain. Un écrivain courageux qui avait pris une balle à sa place….

Rizzoli marcha lentement en direction de porte de l'appartement de Johan Esle.

Elle entendit la télévision :

« Il est surement en train de se féliciter ses meurtres ! » pensa-t-elle

_[…] Demain , la température de dépassera pas les 25° , il fera donc ; 17° à New York et Washington D.C , 14° à Boston …

Rizzoli fit signe a Espo de défoncer la porte qui fut ouverte en moins de deux.

Ils entrèrent prudemment dans l'appartement en attendant une réaction du propriétaire, mais il n'y eu rien.

_[…] 12° à Chicago , 21° à Miami …

Jane s'approcha de la télé et d'un fauteuil, quelqu'un était assis et regardait la télévision …

Ryan qui l'accompagnait déclara :

_NYPD Mr Esle, nous devons vous arrêter pour obstruction à la justice …

Rizzoli se mit devant l'homme ; il était raide, et son tee-shirt était en sang…

_Il est mort déclara-t-elle pour que tout le monde arrête de chercher.  
[22:27:35] Elise M: et  
[22:28:06] Elise M:

_j'appelle Beckett pour lui dire déclara Espo en prenant son potable

_J'appelle les médecins légistes s'écria Frost en prenant aussi son téléphone

Quelque minutes plus tard, tout le monde arrivaient sur le lieu du nouveau crime.

_Ou sont Maura et Lanie ? demanda Beckett qui venant d'arriver

_On vient d'arriver de la boutique, vous vous rendez compte ? Deux corps en une journée ! s'écria le docteur Maura Isles

En se relevant après avoir calculé grâce à la température du foie et de la rigidité cadavérique, l'heure de la mort.

_ Y en aura d'autre si on ne fait rien répondit Jane en aidant Kate à marcher

_l'heure de la mort se situe il y a une vingtaine de minutes déclara Lanie en regardant Beckett avec de gros yeux

_Ne dit rien Lanie, je sais ce que tu penses grogna Beckett en anticipant sa réaction

Lanie sourit.

Maura fronça les sourcils.

_Puis je regarder ? demanda-t-elle en parlant de la jambe éraflée de Beckett

_Maura ! la rappela Jane

_quoi ?! Je veux juste vérifier !

_Allez-y, de toute façon je ne sens plus ma jambe

Rizzoli leva les yeux au ciel.

Maura leva le pantalon de la détective avec délicatesse.

_C'est points de sutures sont très mal fait, et personne n'a désinfecter la plaie déclara Maura

_Quoi ? s'écrièrent Lanie et Rizzoli d'une même voix.

_Vous pourrez me les refaire ? demanda Beckett qui commençait à paniquer intérieurement.

_Oui, bien sûr, mais il faudrait que vous veniez avec nous à la morgue, je n'ai pas les outils là maintenant déclara-elle

Beckett se tourna vers Rizzoli qui approuva du regard.

_D'accord, Rizzoli, allez voir l'infirmière et posez lui des questions sans l'effrayer ordonna Beckett

Rizzoli s'exécuta en la laissant aux bons soins de son médecin légiste.

Une fois au poste avec les corps, elles se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la morgue.

Maura allongea Beckett sur une table d'autopsie propre, tandis que Lanie installaient les corps sur les autres tables.

* * *

Voilà ! merci a ceux qui ont pris le temps de nous lire !

Hesitez pas sur les reviews !

Aller !

bonne nuit !


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou est oui nous revoilà vous en avez pas encore fini avec nous lol ;) On tien a vous remercie les visite augmente c'est génial. Place au réponses personnel

Saluki8: Merci et oui c'est Josh mais ne tkt pas personne ne l'aime :). Pour son sort on verra sa plus tard en attendant voilà la suite :)

DrWeaver: Oui c'était bien Josh qui l'avais soigner mais attend la suite pour savoir pk il a fait sa :) Voila la suite

Bisounours1998: Merci voilà la suite :)

Este: Est oui c Josh lol personne ne l'aime :P

Pandora60: Pk Josh aurai fais sa affaire a suivre :) en attendant voilà la suite =)

seve2904: Mais non on veux pas ta mort juste vous rentre tous impatient lol ^^

audrey67100: Voila la suite :)

CrazySerie76: Et oui que veut tu Josh est un bon à rien voilà la suite ;)

cfc: Merci est oui c'est Josh en même temps personne ne veux l'aime comme tu dit c'est un boulet :)

Voila c'est fini pour les reponses personnel voilà la suite

* * *

_Sentez-vous votre jambe ?demanda Maura

_Non …

_Ok, parfait …

Elle commença par enlever les points de sutures faits pas Josh, Beckett se leva sur les coudes pour observer avec attention ce que le docteur Isles lui faisait.

Une fois fait, Maura observa la plaie …

_Je ne sais pas qui vous a fait ça mais, ça a commencé à s'infecter …

Lanie la rejoins

_Qui t'as fait ça Kate ? demanda Lanie

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieur

_Kate …

_ça va ! C'est Josh !

_Quoi ?! s'écria Lanie

Maura les questionna du regard en s'occupant de désinfecter la plaie.

_Son petit ami la renseigna Lanie

_Si je le revois je … commença Beckett

_Non, je le ferai, si il fait ça sur d'autre patients … à moins que … commença Lanie

_Quoi ? demanda Beckett

_Non ce serai stupide répondit Lanie

_Lanie !

_Imagine qu'il ait fait exprès pour te priver de ton boulot ?

_Je me rappelle qu'il a fortement insisté pour que je sois en arrêt…

_Pourquoi ? demanda Maura

_je ne sais pas …

_Parce que techniquement pour une tel petite blessure, personne n'as le droit de vous forcer à vous mettre en arrêt répondit Maura

_Bref, Lanie, occupes toi des corps je t'en prie !

Elle sourit légèrement puis alla continuer de s'occuper des corps

_Ok, je refais les points d'accord ?

_oui, allez-y qu'on en finisse au plus vite répondit Beckett

Maura commença à refaire les points, et en quelques minutes c'était fini, au grand bonheur de sa patiente …

_Voilà ! déclara Maura en admirant son travail

_Merci Maura ! déclara Beckett en s'asseyant sur la table

Lanie vint vérifier.

_Vous êtes douée docteur Isles dû admettre Lanie.

_Merci

_Bon, je remonte, je dois prendre des nouvelles de Rizzoli, hésitez pas si il y a du nouveau déclara Beckett en prenant ses béquilles et en sortant de la morgue sans attendre la réponse des médecins.

_Au travail maintenant ! s'écria Lanie

Maura commença l'autopsie de Johan Esle et Lanie celle du vendeur d'armes.

_Les blessures ont l'air similaire déclara Lanie après avoir fini les autopsies.

_Oui, exactement les mêmes balles, et les mêmes stries déclara Maura perplexe.

_Donc, il n'y a qu'un seul tueur …

_Je déteste émettre des hypothèses mais oui … répondit Maura

Pendant ce temps, Rizzoli entrait dans l'hôpital a la recherche de l'infirmière.

_Nous aimerions voir l'infirmière de Mr Castle déclara Jane a l'accueil

_Je regarde son emplois du temps… je suis désolé, elle vient de quitter l'établissement

_Merde !s'écria Rizzoli en se passant une main dans les cheveux

_Il y a une femme étendu sur le parking ! hurla une femme visiblement enceinte à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

_On y va ! décida Rizzoli sans attendre une seconde de plus

Ils courraient sur le parking lorsqu'ils virent une femme étendu dans son sang :

« faites que ce ne soit pas Mme Esle » pensa fortement Rizzoli.

Frost faillit vomir mais s'écarta de la femme, une main sur la bouche, tandis que Ryan retourna le corps.

Jane étouffa un juron entre ses dents en reconnaissant l'infirmière.

_Bon, j'appelle Beckett décida Rizzoli, occupez-vous du corps

Puis elle s'éloigna.

* * *

voila c'est fini pour se soir bonne nuit bisous :)


	11. Chapter 11

Woutch ! Nous voilà a 90 reviews ! OMG c'est juste génial ! Vous êtes formidable ! ça nous fais super plaisir :D et les vues augmentent encore et encore ! on vous remercie :)

**seve2904 :** ahh , vas savoir … voila la suite :)

**Bisounours1998 :** voila la suite;)

**Jedan-San :** nous ne savons pas pour le moment, peut-être que on atteindra les 100 ? Non sérieusement nous ne savons pas vraiment x)voila la suite :)

**Pandora60 :** oui c'est pire que un s****** ! voici la suite :)

**CrazySerie76 :** ouais ! voici la suite

**audrey67100 :** sûrement :)

**DrWeaver :** lol , voila la suite :)

**Saluki8 :** XD voila la suite :)

Voila pour les réponses personnelles ! voila la suite :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au poste, Beckett avait rejoint Frost qui cherchait plus d'informations sur le passé des Esle

Lors du briefing Beckett et Rizzoli racontèrent l'avancée de l'enquête. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil vienne les déranger. Ryan répondit:

_Allô ?

_ Passez-moi Beckett répondit une voix d'homme

Ryan tendit le combiné de téléphone à Beckett

_Beckett c'est pour vous

_Merci Ryan. Oui Beckett

_J'ai des informations par rapport aux meurtres

Beckett essaya de faire un signe à Espo mais avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, la personne lui dit :

_N'essayez pas de tracer l'appelle, vous ne trouverez rien

Beckett fit quand même un signe à Espo pour tracer l'appelle.

_Qui êtes-vous? demanda Beckett

_Vous ne le saurez pas. J'ai dit que j'ai des informations vous les voulez oui ou non? Répondit la personne d'une voix assez rapide

_Aller y dit Beckett

_Bon, le tueur est à Boston il travaille dans une boulangerie il s'appelle Bernard vous trouverez l'arme chez lui dans son coffre, au revoir.

_Attendez comment vous savez tout ça?

Mais avant d'avoir une réponse la personne avait raccroché. Beckett raccrocha et se tourna vers ses collègues

_Korsak vous avez puis tracer l'appel ?

_Non désole Beckett

_L'enfoiré, il a bien joué son coup s'énerva Beckett

Après cet appel Beckett continua le débriefing. A la fin de leur débriefing Beckett demanda à Rizzoli si elles pouvaient parler.

_La personne au téléphone m'a dit pour votre enquête que le suspect était à Boston. Il travaille dans une boulangerie il s'appelle Bernard il garde son arme dans son coffre

_On n'est pas sûr de toutes ses informations

_Non elles n'ont pas encore été vérifiées, mais si vous voulez je peux vous aider

_Oui, j'en serai heureuse répondit Rizzoli

Beckett lui sourit et son téléphone sonna

_Oui Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_Ben vous aviez dit que vous alliez revenir me voir, vous venez quand?

_Castle, vous vous ennuyez déjà de moi?

_On va dire que oui

Beckett commença à rougir mais elle se ressaisi lorsqu'elle vit que Rizzoli était encore là et qu'elle la regardait

_Bon Castle je pars du poste et j'arrive d'accord?

_Oui prenez moi un café au passage s'il vous plait

_Hey ! Normalement c'est vous qui me donnez un café

_J'aimerai bien mais je ne peux pas

_Très bien, je vous en ramène un à tout de suite

_A tout de suite

Beckett raccrocha. Elle vit que Rizzoli la regarda

_Alors vous lui manquez déjà?

_Vous savez, Castle s'ennuie très vite, c'est un peu comme un enfant de 5 ans. Il a toujours besoin d'être distrait.

_Oui mais il vous appelle vous, vous lui manquez même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre

Beckett ne put répondre elle lui fit juste un sourire.

* * *

Beckett arriva à l'hôpital. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Castle, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il était déjà au téléphone, elle resta devant la porte entrouverte.

_Gina laisses-moi parler si te plaît

Beckett resta sans bouger, lorsqu'elle entendit Castle prononcer le prénom de Gina. Ils étaient en couple depuis qu'ils étaient partis dans les Hamptons ensemble, après avoir demandé à Beckett de l'accompagner, mais quand elle s'était décidée à accepter, Castle partit avec Gina. Et sans se l'avouer Kate en était très jalouse. Elle continua d'écouter la discussion.

_Gina laisses-moi parler à la fin, écoutes ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis à l'hôpital et tu n'es jamais venu me voir, jamais un coup de fil, ça m'a donc permis de réfléchir à propos de nous...

Castle fit une petite pause dans sa phrase et pendant ce temps Beckett dégluti. Elle attendit la suite de sa phrase sûrement tout autant que Gina. Castle continua:

_Et je pense que l'on devrait arrêter, tout est fini Gina

Rick raccrocha le téléphone et Kate resta bouche bée devant la porte pendant 5 minutes. A travers la porte entrouverte, elle pouvait voir Castle triste. Elle décida de rentrer dans sa chambre, pour lui changer les idées.

_Bonjour Castle vous allez bien?

Castle se mit à sourire, ce qui fit plaisir à Beckett.

_Bonjour, oui et vous?

_Oui

Elle tendit le café à Castle

_Merci pour le café

_De rien avec tous ce que vous m'avez apporté celui-là n'est rien

_Si, ça compte beaucoup merci

_Always

Ils se sourirent tous les deux. Beckett ne put s'empêche de parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

_Castle je suis désolée.

_Pourquoi ?

_j'ai entendu malgré moi votre discutions avec Gina, et je suis désolée pour vous

_Ça faisait un moment que ça n'allait plus, c'est mieux comme ça

Beckett comme à son habitude ne répondit pas, mais elle lui sourit. Castle lui rendit son sourire. Ils recommencèrent à parler.

_Alors Beckett ou en est l'enquête?

_Eh bien ,nos deux affaires ne sont pas liées mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus

_Oh allez si vous plaît demanda Castle avec une mine boudeuse

_Castle arrêtez de faire l'enfant vous voulez bien ! Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas vous raconter tout

_Oui mais cette affaire me concerne tout de même non?

_En réalité normalement non, j'étais la cible, et pas vous mais à cause du vent la balle à dévier de trajectoire.

_Beckett arrêtez, ce n'est pas de votre faute ce n'est pas vous qui avez tiré. Arrêtez de vous en vouloir à la fin.

_Merci Castle

_De quoi?

_De me dire tout ça

Rick prit la main de Kate. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant 5 bonnes minutes en se regardant, pour avoir une de leur nombreuse conversation silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment il vit que Beckett commença à bailler.

_Kate vous allez bien?

_Oui, mais je n'ai pas dormi depuis un moment

_Rentrez chez vous vous reposer

_Non ça va, je reste encore un peu avec vous

Elle changea de sujet.

_Et vous Castle, vous n'embêtez pas trop les infirmières j'espère?

_Non je suis un vrai ange, le meilleur patient je pense

_Ça sa m'étonnerai ,je vous connais

_Mais c'est vrai se défendit Castle

_Si vous le dites

_Vous pouvez aller vérifier si vous voulez elle vous le confirmera

_Très bien

C'est à ce moment-là ou justement une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre. Castle se demanda si Beckett allait lui poser la question.

_Bonjour je viens changer vos pansements dit l'infirmière

_Bonjour répondirent Castle et Beckett en chœur

_Madame Castle, vous restez pendant que je fais les pansements de votre mari?

Beckett se vit rougir elle lui répondit:

_Heu…. ce n'est pas mon mari, je suis juste une amie

_Je suis désolée répondit la jeune femme. Vous restez ou pas?

_Non je vais vous laisser, mais avant je peux vous poser une question?

Castle se figea elle allait quand même lui poser sa question.

_Oui allez-y répondit la jeune femme

_Alors monsieur Castle affirme qu'il est le meilleur patient et qu'il ne vous embête pas trop, c'est vrai?

_A vrai dire oui il n'est pas dérangeant mais pourquoi cette question?

_On va dire que s'est très inhabituelle de sa part

_Ha ha très drôle répondit Castle mais vous voyez je ne vous ai pas mentit

_Oui c'est vrai félicitions Castle

_Merci, alors vous avez envie de moi?

_Dans vos rêve Castle

_Mais dans mes rêves c'est déjà fait, et c'était même plutôt assez chaud

Beckett gêné qu'il y ait l'infirmière répondit quand même

_Vous n'avez pas idée Castle, vous n'avez pas idée

Castle fut étonné de la réponse de Beckett, il déglutit avec difficulté. Beckett se leva et sortit chambre avec un sourire

Elle laissa Castle dans la chambre avec l'infirmière.

* * *

voila ! Chapitre 17 et 18 officiels ! :)

merci d'avoir lu

bonne journée ;)


	12. Chapter 12

** .104** voila voila !

**seve2904** merci ! voici la suite !

**Saluki8 **XD fallait le sortir ! allez voila la suite!

**Guest** la voila !

**sandrine **voila la suite!

**Jedan-San **ouais, surement,merci voila la suite!

**DrWeaver lol :** voila la suite

**CrazySerie76** cen'est pas une incohérence, ,c'est fais exprès ;) voila la suite

**Pandora60 :** voila la suite !

désolée pour le retard !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le corps de l'infirmière venait d'arriver à la morgue.

_La pauvre femme … ses enfants vont être placés en foyer d'accueil juste parce qu'elle s'est mêlée a un complot … déclara Maura en regardant le corps de cette femme.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est impliquée répondit Lanie

_Je crois savoir pourquoi déclara Frost en entrant avec Esposito dans la pièce.

_Notre homme mystère qui a appelé Beckett est peut-être sous les ordres du commanditer du meurtre de Beckett et de sa mère, il ne faut pas oublier que ils voulaient Beckett, jusqu'à essayer de la tuer déclara Espo en s'approchant du corps alors que Frost restait en retrait pour éviter de vomir a la vue du corps.

_Mais qu'on avoir les Esle avec cette histoire ? Questionna Maura

_notre sniper était bien Johan Esle, il y a des résidus de poudre sur ses mains déclara Lanie après avoir vérifié.

_Pour ça, ces derniers mois les Esle se sont très souvent appelés, donc il y avait surement quelque chose pour que sa femme en soit mêlée compléta Frost

_Du genre, elle doit l'aider, et en échange il laisse tomber la démarche pour obtenir ses enfants proposa Espo

_oui, tout ce tient répondit Lanie en montrant a Maura les résidus

_ c'est bien joli tout ça, mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses, nous devons nous baser sur des fait pour en conclure des choses évidentes déclara Maura en levant la tête

Lanie souffla

_Mais qu'avez-vous avec les hypothèses ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Maura

_Dans ce métier, il faut être précis et ne pas donner d'hypothèse avant d'être sûre répondit-elle

_En gros elle n'aime pas émettre des hypothèses ria Frost

_Et elle a raison, je viens de voir ses enfants, elle obéissait aux ordres de son Mari déclara Korsak en entrant et en marchant à grands pas vers eux.

Maura sourit et commença l'autopsie avant de répondre :

_voilà, là au moins on est sur

Frost lui sourit avant de se tourner vers le mur pour éviter de regarder, l'odeur lui vint tout de même :

_je crois que je vais remonter déclara-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Lanie fit les gros yeux.

_et lui qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Il ne peut pas supporter ça répondit Korsak en pointant du doigt le corps de Maura commençait à autopsier

_Le pauvre … répondis Espo avec un sourire

Lanie hocha la tête, étonnée.

_C'est la même balle, et les même stries ! s'écria soudainement Maura

_Quoi ? Mais notre sniper est mort !répondit Lanie

_c'est quelqu'un d'autre répondit Maura sûre d'elle en présentant la balle a Lanie

_nous n'avons rien, cette enquête ne rime à rien ; nous n'avons ni d'arme, ni de suspect s'énerva Esposito.

_Vous avez cherchés auprès de leur proche ? demanda Korsak

_oui, leurs grands-parents sont morts, les parents de Mme Esle sont à Brighton et ceux de Johan Esle sont à Miami ; ils n'ont pas bougé, ensuite les deux frères de l'infirmière ont 2 et 15 ans ils n'ont pas voyagé non plus et Mr Esle était fils unique … répondit Espo

_Des amis ? Des collègues ? Essaya Korsak

_non, rien de suspect

Korsak souffla.

* * *

bon voila ! chapitre 19 officiel ! (toujours aussi court désolée!)

merci d'être toujours aussi géniaux question reviews vous gérez ;)

bonne nuit et bisous !


	13. Information Importante

**Bonjour/Bonsoir!**

**Et non, désolées de vous décevoir, il n'y aura pas de chapitre aujourd'hui ****et pour un moment d'ailleurs...**

**Nous vous expliquons clairement:**

**Déjà désolées pour toute ****l'attente****, nous savons à quel point ****_c'est horrible d'attendre la suite d'une fiction que l'on suit ..._**

**ensuite, nous n'allons pas pouvoir publier la suite car, ****le manque d'inspiration est présent****...**

**puis nous sommes en fin d'année (scolaire) , ****les examens approchent et nous devons nous concentrer sur les études pour le moment****, une fois cela passé nous pourrons, aux alentours des vacances d'été, continuer a écrire.**

**et une de nous a ****une panne d'ordinateur****, donc gros problème pour l'écriture comme (nous le rappelons) écrivons cette fictions à deux.**

**Nous vous promettons que nous nous rattraperons pendant les vacances!**

**Mais pour l'instant nous vous proposons d'aller voir certaines fictions que nous lisons et que nous adorons (dont nous attendons la suite par la même occasion...)**

**_"****_Quand Beckett transforme un problème en solution_****","****_How deep is your love_****" de ****_Sarah d'Emeraude_**

**_"****_Raisons et Sentiments_****" de ****_Gillesinlove_**

**_"****_Sept jours pour agir_**** " de ****_Madoka ayu_**** et ****_IlianaKate_**

**_"****_Question de Mérite_****" de ****_Castle-BB156-Bones_**

**_"****_Nouvelle facette_****" de**** Bouli07**

**_"****_FIC-My Hope_****" de ****Lilou004**

**_"****_Le début d'une nouvelle vie_****" et"****_ La salle d'interrogatoire, où le début d'une nouvelle vie_****" de ****Aurelyse**

**_"****_Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée_****" ****de Saluki8**

**Enfin bref! Il y en a enormenent que nous lisons désolées à ceux que nous n'avons pas cité!**

**ElisemCaskett**** sortira quelques OS (et/ou fictions?) de temps en temps sur son compte dès qu'elle aura trois secondes pour écrire si ça vous intéresse.**

**Sur ce ! nous nous excusons auprès de ceux qui nous suivent!**

**Vous pouvez nous parler sur twitter (ou nous vous répondrons si nous en avons le temps...)**

**Bonne nuit/bonne journée**

**XOXO**

**ElisemCaskett et Justikiii**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ! :D et oui! nous revoilà pour un chapitre que nous vous promettons plus long, car nous devons nous faire pardonner cette attente ! (Vous nous avez pas oubliez quand même ? ce serait dommage ... rater la suite ...hein ? alors ? Vous vous souvenez maintenant ?) Bon voila les réponses aux reviews !**

**Mlle Katic :** Voilà ! Ne nous agresse pas ma chewii !:p et non, même si tu nous connais nous n'accordons pas de privilège!  
**Castlefan:** Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Madoka ayu :** De rien !

* * *

Le téléphone d'Esposito sonna, il regarda l'écran puis se tourna vers ses collègues :

_Beckett est revenue, on doit remonter, vous nous rejoignez ?

_Oui , après déclara-t-elle en lui présentant ses mains gantées pleines de sang.

Espo hocha la tête et sortit accompagnés de Korsak

Maura et Lanie enlevèrent leurs gants, se lavèrent les mains avant d'enlever leurs tenues de médecins puis elles sortirent de la salle sans un mot.

Elles rejoignirent leurs collègues, et Beckett prit la parole.

_Bon , alors, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit , nous n'avons absolument rien pour cette enquête , je vais donc devoir l'arrêter et abandonner , nous n'avons vraiment rien ; aucune arme , aucun potentiel suspect et aucune piste déclara-t-elle énervé

Elle détestait faire ça, c'était même une des rares fois qu'elle en avait recourt mais elle était obligée, un nouveau Capitaine allait arriver et elle ne voulait pas qu'il les trouve sur une enquête non résolu qui le mènerait directement à l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère.

Elle s'attendait bien évidement que quelqu'un l'interrompt mais personne ne prit la parole. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Castle était là, il aurait sans doute protesté sa décision. Puis elle prit une grande bouchée d'air avant de continuer :

_Rizzoli, ça a été merveilleux de travailler avec vous et votre équipe, mais je pense que ce serai mieux pour vous de ne pas vous attarder à New York et de rentrer à Boston pour arrêter votre boulanger sniper maintenant que vous avez son identité, donné par notre homme mystère.

_Vraiment ? demanda Jane Rizzoli, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir continuer à chercher ? J'ai pourtant cru d'après vos collègues que rien ne pouvais vous arrêter

Beckett sursauta et regarda chacun de ses collègues d'un regard sévère, puis sourit avant de répondre :

_Je sais m'avouer vaincue

Esposito ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche d'étonnement.

Le lieutenant Katherine Beckett s'avouait vaincue ? qui ou quoi avait bien pu la changer ?

Elle réprima d'un sourire amuser, avant de répondre

_Ne répétez jamais ça a Castle, comprit ? déclara-t-elle d'un air menaçant

Ils sourirent tous.

_Mais comment va-t-on faire pour trouver notre boulanger sniper ? demanda soudainement Korsak en regardant Rizzoli

_On va chercher, mais ça va nous prendre du temps… commença Franck Rizzoli

_ne vous embêtez pas avec ça, nous avons cherché pour vous, c'est Bernard Redfile déclara Ryan en tendant à Frost un dossier.

_Merci ! répondit aussitôt Jane en prenant Beckett dans ses bras

_ce n'est rien répondit Kate

Jane s'écarta.

_Nous allons partir maintenant, avec un peu de chance on pourra le coffrer demain matin déclara Rizzoli

_Je vais sortir la voiture déclara Francky

Il serra la main de tous ses collègues de New York puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, qu'il prit pour descendre au parking.

Il serra la main de tous ses collègues de New York puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, qu'il prit pour descendre au parking.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur à leur tour.

_ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous docteur Isles déclara Lanie en prenant Maura dans ses bras a la grande surprise de cette dernière

_Oui, pour moi aussi répondit Maura.

Beckett sourit.

_Quand allez-vous vous décider a dire a Castle ce que vous éprouvez pour lui ? demanda Jane a Kate en faisant en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Beckett la regarda, surprise ; elle se posait elle-même la question. Là elle ne pouvait s'esquiver, elle avait beaucoup laissé son inquiétude prendre le dessus sur elle en présence de Rizzoli …

_Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, au sens ou si notre relation ne tient pas, je le perdrais répondit Beckett dans un murmure

C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait a quelqu'un d'autre que Lanie, cette femme lui ressemblait ce a qui favorisait leur amitié et de plus, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire.

_Si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne saurez jamais, j'ai cru comprendre que cela faisait quatre ans maintenant qu'il vous suit ?ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez donner une chance à votre relation ? il vous aime, ça crève les yeux, et vous avez l'air de partager ses sentiments … répondit Rizzoli en s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur et en la regardant dans yeux

_Je ne me sens pas prête, si je venais a perdre ce que j'ai avec lui je ne m'en remettrais pas déclara Beckett

_Je comprends, en tout cas , vous formez un beau couple , et ce serait dommage que vous ne lui avouez rien répondit Rizzoli en baissant un peu plus a l'approche de leur collègues.

Beckett hocha la tête.

_Bon, et bien, notre collaboration New York / Boston a été un réel plaisir déclara Esposito souriant

_Oui, vous nous avez beaucoup aidés ! Déclara Korsak

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Korsak,Maura , Frost et Rizzoli y entrèrent après des dernières poignées de mains

_Merci Rizzoli déclara Beckett avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Ryan, Espo et Lanie se tournèrent vers elle.

_Merci pour quoi ? demanda Ryan

_Ho, pour bien des choses répondit Beckett dans un sourire.

_Kate ! Gronda Lanie

_Vous voulez un verre ? C'est ma tournée ! répondit Beckett avant d'aller prendre son manteau.

_Beckett ! Dites-nous ! C'est pour notre collaboration New-Bos ? Essaya Espo

_New-Bos*? s'écrièrent Ryan et Lanie

_Oui en quelque sorte répondit Beckett en marchant de nouveau vers la sortie.

* * *

Ce matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla , elle avait enfin décidé de lui parler. Elle ouvrit les yeux , se leva lentement et se prépara distraitement. Elle se passa en revu toute ces semaines elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir lui parler. Elle essaya de manger quelque chose mais rien ne passait elle but seulement un café qui lui rappela Castle. Elle prit ensuite sa voiture,direction l'hôpital.

Elle hésita à entrer dans la chambre de son écrivain, le cœur battant, prête à pleurer, elle ne voulait

pas faire ça mais elle était obligé elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit en danger par sa faute.

elle se donna le courage nécessaire et elle frappa a la porte. Quand elle remarque que personne lui répondit elle ouvrir la porte et le spectacle qu'elle vit la fit perdre son courage: Castle, dormait paisiblement, et les rayons du soleil éclairaient ses traits.

Elle rentra dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur la chaise à cote de son lit, elle lui prit la main puis elle se mit à pleure. Cela réveilla Rick qui sera la main de Kate

_Kate ? Appela Castle d'une voix pleine de sommeil

_Oui je suis là murmura-t-elle en pressant sa main dans la sienne en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue

_Pourquoi vous pleurez?

_Castle je dois vous parler.

Lorsque Beckett disait ça, Castle refermai un peu plus sa main sur celle de Kate pour l'encourage.

_Je vous écoutes, prenez votre temps répondit il en se redressant pour la regardant dans les yeux

_Ca... Castle il va falloir qu'on arrête

_qu.. Quoi ?! S'exclama Castle

_Je vous est mis trop en danger je ne veux plus que sa continu c'est fini. Kate se leva les yeux rempli de larme elle s'apprêtait a partir mais Rick la retient _Kate vous ne pouvez pas me faire sa Kate en se dégagent de l'emprise de Rick se dirigea vers la sortie _Je suis désolée Rick

Il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir, il enfouis son visage dans ses grandes mains en réfléchissant a ce qu'il avait fait, mais ne trouvait rien qui aurait pu lui attirer les foudres de la femme qu'il aimait. Savant qu'il ne l'a reverrait sans doute pas, il explosa en sanglot silencieux.

De son côté Beckett elle aussi explosa en sanglot dans sa voiture.

Une fois quelque peu remise elle démarra et rentra chez elle. Elle n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui.

* * *

Depuis que Josh l'avait soigné Beckett n'avais pas eu de nouvelle jusqu'à ce soir-là Beckett avait enfin réussi à se calmer un petit peu quand quelqu'un toqua elle ouvrit la porte.

_Josh qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

_Ça va mieux ta jambe ? demanda t-il en entrant sans se gêner

_Ne te gêne pas ... grommela Kate concernant ma jambe tu te fou de moi josh?

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_MA JAMBE tu me demande pour ma jambe alors que ta tout fait pour que j'arrête de travailler, tu m'as mal soigné tu te moques vraiment de moi la?

_Je ne vois vraiment pas Kate, je t'ai soigné et c'est comme caque tu me remercie ? Je t'ai accordé un peu de repos et tu réagis comme ça ?! s'écria-t-il en haussant la voix et commençant à sentir la colère monter en lui.

_Que je te remercie mais de quoi? On a dû me re soigner et contrairement à toi on m'a pas arrêté et cette fois si je suis bien soigné

_par qui hein ? Ton coureur de jupons Castle ?! répliqua-t-il durement

_Non ce n'est pas lui et ne parle pas de lui comme ça!

_C'est ce qu'il est ce bouffon! Il pense qu'a baiser et puis pourquoi tu le defends? T'as envie de le baiser lui aussi?!

Elle lui mit une gifle puis reprit

_Quoi non mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi? Je t'interdis de me parler comme sa SORT DE CHEZ MOI MAINTENANT!

Il la prit violemment par les bras.

_Ouais, dis-le que tu veux le baiser !

_Écoute moi bien Josh je te le redirais pas une deuxième fois toi et moi c FINI ET TU QUITTE CETTE APPARTEMENT MAINTENANT! Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. La colère l'envahit. Comment osait -il parler de son coéquipier comme ça ?! L'homme qu'elle aimait …

_Jamais tu m'entends !

A ce moment-là un voisin sorti attirer par les éclats de voix. Quand le voisin vit que la porte était entre ouverte il demanda si tout allait bien..

_Tout vas bien ! répondit Beckett en serrant les poings

_Vous êtes sur? Répondit le voisin

Elle se dégagea violemment de la prise que Josh avait sur elle, puis le prit par le bras et le jeta dehors, sous les yeux du voisin , beaucoup plus costaud que Josh.

_Pouvez vous vous assurer qu'il quitte l'immeuble Mr Henri ? demanda Kate a l'attention du voisin

_Oui pas de problèmes Mme Beckett, Bonne journée

Mr Henri s'éloigna avec Josh , avant de fermer la porte, Kate appela Josh;

qui se retourna.

_Et oui Josh , j'aime Castle beaucoup plus que toi, il est plus présent pour moi que toi .Tu ne l'as jamais été , adieu Josh.

* * *

**New-Bos: ****Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris c'est l'alliance New-York, et Boston :p**

**Alors ce come back ? reviews ?**

**Bon, moi je dis félicitation à Justikiii qui a eu son CAP !**

**Bisous :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou est oui c'est nous on a mis du temps pour publier ont est désoler mais pour nous faire pardonner ont la fais plus long :)

on tien vraiment à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews DrWeaver , TonieC ,SeriesAddict76 , Castlefan, Flufy, Camlapro, Saluki8, Hachiko-Tan .

Merci de nous suivre malgré le temps qu'on met pour publier, vous êtes fidèle.

On nous dit que Beckett était OOC dans le chapitre précédant oui on est désolé on espère que celui la conviendra mieux.

Aller place à la suite:)

* * *

Beckett referma la porte, et se laissa glisser pour tomber assise dos a la porte. Elle souffla pour faire évacuer la colère qui s'était emparé d'elle, puis sourit: elle avait enfin fait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a un moment déjà. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, respirant profondément. Elle eu quand même une pensée pour Castle et cela lui fit perdre son sourire, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie: pleurer. Après quelques minutes assise par terre à essayer de lutter contre la tristesse, elle se leva et s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine de mettre un pyjama dans lequel elle serait bien. Sentant une douleur lancinante la prendre à la jambe, elle s'assit: les jambes repliées contre elle la tête dans ses mains. Quand elle pleurait elle se sentait humiliée, mais après tout, elle était toute seule, personne ne la verrait perdre ses défenses... sûre de ça , elle explosa en bruyants sanglots. Non pas à cause de la douleur, mais de la tristesse d'avoir mit un terme au partenariat avec son writer man...

A ce moment même à l'hôpital Castle était dans le même état, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Beckett avait mis fin à leur partenariat comme ça sans explication. Il commença à se calmer lorsque Martha arriva dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua directement qu'il avait pleuré, il avait les yeux rougis et le teint assez blanc, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

_Richard que ce passe-t-il?

_Rien mère

Elle haussa un peu la voix et lui répondit:

_Richard Alexander Rodgers tu va me dire immédiatement se qui se passe et ne me redit pas rien tu a pleuré je le vois et ne me ment pas.

Elle s'adoucit un petit peu et repris:

_Ça a avoir avec Kate n'est ce pas?

_Oui elle veut qu'on arrête notre partenariat

_Oh fit Martha totalement attristé de cette nouvelle. Écoute mon chéri, ta relation avec elle a toujours était compliqué et je pense pas que sa va changer, mais tu c'est très bien que de faire ça n'a pas dut être facile pour elle

_Elle n'avait qu'a pas le faire répondit immédiatement Rick

_Richard tu sais très bien que si elle la fait c'est pour te protéger, elle ne veut pas que quelque chose d'autre t'arrive

_Oui je sais mère mais regarde je vais très bien

_Oui maintenant, mais quand tu a reçu cette balle à sa place tu n'allais pas bien. On ta vu mourir Richard ça n'a pas était facile. Elle ne veut pas que tu prenne des dangers pour la sauver, elle se sent coupable, elle veut juste éviter que ça se reproduise et que tu meurt.

_Je pourrais seulement éviter de prendre des dangers

_Sérieusement, on sais tout les deux que si elle est en danger tu la protégera plutôt que toi. Alors écoute la s'il te plaît pense à Alexie et à moi,on t'aime on ne veut pas te revoir sur un lit d'hôpital c'est trop dur

_Je suis désolé

_Tu n'a pas a être désolé tu l'aime

Richard planta son regard choqué et apeuré dans celui de sa mère.

Ne me regarde pas comme sa oui je l'ai deviné depuis le début tu nous parle d'elle avec un regard amoureux et ne me dit pas le contraire

_Tu a raison , mais elle non

_Tu croit vraiment qu'elle ne ressent rien?

_Oui

_Eh bien tu n'a rien compris. Pendant que tu étai dans le coma, elle venais tout le temps te voir, elle rester la pendant des heures en espérant que tu te réveille

_Je savais pas tout ça

_Tu connais Kate elle se livre jamais, mais sa ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'aime pas, mais je t'en pris écoute la

_Très bien

_Merci

Castle fit un petit sourire à sa mère.

Il décida de se résoudre à écouter sa mère sans pour autant oublier la tristesse de cette soudaine fin de partenariat….

Une semaine plus tard il sortit de l'hôpital et retrouva son foyer ou Alexis lui avait préparé un accueil à sa manière, et comme il les aimait ; Ballons de baudruches de toutes les couleurs, un gros gâteau et une énorme banderole suspendu en plein milieu du salon, au-dessus du canapé. Il avait joué le jeu malgré son manque d'envie de fêter quoi que soit, il pouvait bien faire un petit effort pour sa fille.

Un mois après son retour au loft, il passait ses journées en pyjama devant la télé, à zapper, ou s'arrêter sur un dessin animé comique qui ne le faisait même plus rire. Martha étant occupée par son école de Théâtre, n'était pas pour voir ce que faisait son fils de ses journées, maintenant vides. Pour lui, sa vie n'avait plus trop de sens, il s'était donné un sens il y a quatre ans grâce à Beckett, et maintenant, il était redevenu le même.

Il était dix heures ce matin-là. Affalé sur le canapé comme jamais, il ne quitta pas des yeux « Bip Bip le Coyote » depuis une heure déjà ! Il se replaça dans le canapé pour finalement souffler et se lever. Il marcha comme un zombi vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit une bombe de chantilly et s'en mit dans la bouche avant d'aller se rassoir. Sans fait attention, et sans aucune douceur, il s'assit. Puis l'écran de l'écran télé changea ;

« Aujourd'hui il fera beau, et chaud, tout le monde le sait ! Bon passons au flash spécial … »

Il grogna de m mécontentement puis chercha la commande en passant sa main dans son dos. Une fois entre ses mains, il se rassit ;

« Nous allons rejoindre notre envoyé spécial qui est en ce moment même a quelque mètre des bâtiments du NYPD ou se déroule une fusillade… »

Trop tard, il avait changé de chaîne.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant ces mots et se leva d'un bond. Il remit la chaîne précédente. Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade.

Les deux femmes réapparurent sur l'écran. Une sur le plateau, l'autre sur la scène même ou se passait la scène. Castle reconnut les bâtiments du poste qui lui parurent si familiers qu'il eut un pincement au cœur.

« […] Oui effectivement Danielle, nous ne savons pas exactement le nombre de morts, car le 12th compte beaucoup de lieutenant à son actif, dont la jeune femme qui s'est fait tirer dessus lors de l'enterrement de son ancien Capitaine. »

« Oui, vous avez raison ! La pauvre femme quand même. Nous allons passer à une brève page de pub, nous vous retrouvons tout de suite sur TrueBreakingNews.

Votre tête vous démange ? Vous avez des problème de pellicules, essayez le nouveau … »

Castle éteignit. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre ! Il devait se rendre sur place !

Il s'arrêta dans son geste en repensant à ce que lui avait dit sa mère à propos de Beckett et de ses sentiments. Il haussa les épaules en pensant qu'il pouvait bien faire ça pour le NYPD, puis alla rapidement se préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Richard arriva au poste de police, essoufflé par une course contre la montre. En arrivant sur les lieux, il aperçut Ryan et Esposito, et se dirigea vers eux avec empressement..

-Les gars comment ça va?

-Bien. répondirent Espo et Ryan d'une même voix.

-Ou est Beckett?

Les deux se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils devaient répondre au risque qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide, puis ils répondirent après un souffle de dépit synchronisé :

-Elle est encore à l'intérieur les policiers et les pompiers sont entrain de tout évacuer il faut attendre.

-Attendre mais comment voulez-vous attendre? Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Castle. Déjà trois ans qu'il attendait, ces quelque minutes jouait avec sa vie, comment pouvait-il encore attendre ?

-Bro on ne peut rien faire tout est sécurisé, ils font sortir tout le monde.

-Attend tu veux dire qu'il reste plus que Beckett dedans?

Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent d'un air dépité puis Ryan esquissa le visage soudainement assombrit.

Castle ne répondit pas il resta sans bouger à fixer le commissariat. Puis au bout de cinq minutes rien n'avais bougé d'un centimètre. Il avait beau attendre, il savait qu'il ne la verrai pas sortir du bâtiment il décida d'y aller. Voyant que Castle s'avançait Esposito lui attrapa le bras.

-Espo lâche moi je veux aller voir ! S'agita Castle en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

-Non! C'est trop dangereux il y a eu plein de dégât et elle est toujours prise en otage ! Répondit Esposito sans lâcher sa prise, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un de ses romans, il afficha un air sévère. Pas aussi sévère qu'il se le voulait car c'était avant tout son amis, et seule Beckett savait le faire capituler. Et malheureusement il n'était pas Beckett, et savait cette bataille perdue d'avance…

Une ombre dangereuse passa dans les yeux colériques de Richard, mais n'effraya en rien Esposito qui avait l'habitude de voir de tels regards.

-Je m'en fou il y a Kate la dedans et je vais y aller que tu le veuille ou non !

Esposito referma un peu plus sa prise sur Castle pour ne pas le lâcher.

-Castle je te laisserai pas y aller c'est trop risqué !

Richard s'énerva un peu plus, il avait vraiment peur pour Kate, il ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire, alors il s'agita un peu plus pour se dégager de son emprise se retourna puis frappa Javier au visage, et profita de ce moment pour courir vers le commissariat, même si il était désolé d'avoir eu recourt à la violence, rien ne comptait plus que sa Katie, il était sûr qu'il comprendrait.

En arrivant dans le commissariat tout étais calme, il monta à l'étage sans faire de bruit. Quand il arriva à l'étage, il vit Kate assise par terre attachée à son bureau, il s'avança doucement et se cacha derrière un bureau pour ne pas se faire voir. Le ravisseur était de dos à lui et face à Beckett il lui parlait mais d'où il était, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, tendit le coup, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal aux cervicales …

De son côté Beckett faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa peur, et battait des yeux de la tête pour garder cet air impassible, celle d'une redoutable joueuse de poker, elle l'écoutait parler…

-Alors Kate depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-Tu n'a pas une petite idée? Tu as un peu trop fouillé dans un dossier n'est-ce pas?

Kate voyais ou il voulait en venir ; le meurtre de sa mère. Il était donc venu pour elle. Mais manifestement, il en savait plus sur elle qu'elle sur lui… Il retint une grimace. Tout cela s'annonçait mal, et elle doutait qu'elle soit celle qui s'en sorte idem, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

-Qui êtes-vous? Pour qui travaillez-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le meurtre de ma mère? S'emporta-t-elle, en gardant son calme pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble et lui laisser une faille dans son armure. alors que son cœur s'emportait du plus en plus vite. Sachant que si cet homme ouvrait sa bouche, elle aurait la vérité qu'elle cherchait depuis tant d'années.

-HAHAHA ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je sais quoi-que-ce soit hein? Mais vu que tu vas mourir je vais te dire comment je m'appelle Nathan Baker retiens bien ce prénom Kate chérie.

-Ne m'appeler pas comme ça. En disant cela Beckett avait haussé la voix, assez fort pour que Castle l'entende.

Nathan qui ne supporta pas de se faire crier dessus frappa Kate assez fort. Sa tête heurta le bureau et elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière, sans pouvoir la contrôler, confirmant qu'elle était inconsciente.

Richard qui avais assisté à la scène dû retenir un cri, il avait envie de courir à ses côtés pour voir comment elle allait, la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir pour qu'ils se fassent tuer tous les deux.

Dehors Ryan et Esposito avais raconté aux personnes chargés d'évacuer le bâtiment que Castle était partit à l'intérieur pour essayer de sauver Beckett, jouant une fois de plus les super-heros. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour leurs amis.

A l'intérieur, Beckett reprenait peu à peu connaissance, elle essayait de se relever mais elle retomba au sol. Quand elle ouvrit lentement les yeux elle remarqua les yeux de Nathan sur elle, alors elle les referma. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester comme sa indéfiniment, alors elle les rouvrit et c'est à ce moment quelle remarqua une ombre derrière un bureau, elle essaya de se relever et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle s'adressa à Nathan.

-Pouvez-vous me donner de l'eau ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre. Intérieurement, elle se sentit rassurée que sa voix ne l'a trahisse pas.

-Non.

-S'il vous plaît

-Non

-J'ai vraiment soif

-Bon très bien.

Il partit chercher de l'eau. Kate attendit qu'il soit plus loin pour appeler

-Il y a quelqu'un?

C'est alors qu'elle vit une tête émerger d'un des bureaux… Celle qu'elle avait pourtant chassé de sa vie, qu'elle avait essayé de tenir loin d'elle, mais elle était là, et il était plus vivant que jamais, bien qu'il ait des cernes sous les yeux.

-Kate !

Ce son, sa voix… Elle frissonna. Il lui avait manqué, alors qu'elle l'avait chassé… Elle se sentit stupide.

-Castle…

-Oui

Il s'approcha un peu pour sortir sa tête de derrière le bureau. Quand elle le vit elle sourit Castle y répondit.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là Castle?

-Ben tu le vois pas je suis venu te sauver. Dit Richard d'un air sur et confiant accompagné d'un beau sourire charmeur. Ne remarquant pas le tutoiement.

-Caché derrière un bureau? A cette phrase Rick perdit son sourire et Kate se retiens de rire.

-Ça va Castle je rigole

-Mouais…Répondit-il d'une moue boudeuse.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce-que tu as prévu? Demanda-t-elle en redevenant professionnel, se rappelant la situation…

-Rien

-Ne me dit pas que personne ne sait que tu es là?

-Heu

-Quoi?

-Ben Espo ne voulait pas que je te rejoigne alors je l'ai frappé et je suis venu

-C'est pas vrai ta pas fais ça? Répondit-elle en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Avant que Castle n'ait pu répondre, ils entendirent les pas de Nathan, il se rapprocha. Rick se recacha derrière le bureau. Nathan parla à Beckett

-Alors ma belle ça va toujours? Tient ton eau.

Il lui balança la bouteille d'eau à la figure ce qui énerva fortement Kate qui lui répondit d'un ton méprisant et colérique

-Ne m'appeler pas « ma belle »

-Je t'appelle comme je veux si tu remarques bien tu n'es pas vraiment en pouvoir de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas

Kate était tellement énervée qu'elle ne put se contrôler, elle essaya de se lever et de frapper l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais étant attachée et avec la force qu'elle eut mise, elle se retrouva projetée par terre, près du bureau et elle se cogna la tête. Celle-ci retomba en avant, inconsciente.

Nathan en profita alors pour marteler de coups Beckett et il commença à défaire la chemise de la jeune femme, découvrant sa , il se mit en face d'elle, et enleva son pantalon, et arracha celui de la détective.

Castle qui avait assisté à toute la scène devient complètement fou de rage…

De là où il était, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Nathan faisait à sa belle, mais ayant une vue plongeant sur les fesse de cet homme, il comprit rapidement ses mauvaises intentions. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il vit les vêtements de son ex-partenaire voler à travers la pièce, et entendit les rires pervertis de contentement de Nathan. Castle trembla d'horreur et de colère, et parvint à s'extraire de sous le bureau. Nathan était en train de tripoter son amie, passant ses mains partout, et il réagit instantanément, il attrapa l'homme par les cheveux, le tira en arrière, l'entraînant le plus loin possible de Kate et le frappa au visage, pensant cela impossible, Il entendit un bruit sonore de craquement d'os qui indiqua bien l'état de son nez… Nathan résista, couvrant son visage de ses mains en gémissant, mais rapidement, son souffle fut coupé par Castle qui se rua sur lui et le frappa, encore et encore, uniquement dicté par la colère et le dégoût, perdant son sang-froid et son self-control. Se trouvant une force dans ses coups qu'il ne s'était encore jamais découvert, lui qui était d'un naturel passif… Une fois le corps ne résistant plus, il continua, ne s'assouvissant pas. La colère déformait ses traits, et c'est un faible gémissement qui le fit reprendre conscience avec l'état de la situation, le faisant sortir de son état second. Toute sa colère retomba en voyant Beckett, uniquement vêtus d'un soutient gorge, et la culpabilité l'envahis. Il aurait dû tenter quelque chose plus tôt. Il ne profita pas de la situation, trouva cela déplacé et non respectueux envers la jeune femme, celle qui respectait le plus au monde. Il se leva, commença déjà par couper les liens qui l'attachait au bureau en trouvant des ciseaux sur celui si, et la porta doucement. Sachant bien, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir comme cela, il l'assit sur une chaise, s'assura que sa tête était bien calée et qu'elle ne risquait pas de se faire mal. Il rassembla ensuite tous ses habits et revins auprès d'elle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment agir. La rhabiller? Non, elle le prendrait sûrement très mal et le chasserait une nouvelle fois… Mais avant qu'il puisse s'étendre plus longtemps sur la question, elle remua dans son sommeil et fini par ouvrir les yeux. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser son regard traîner, s'obligeant à fixer son visage angélique. Elle posa son beau regard émeraude sur Castle et prit conscience de son état, et rougit violemment. Ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise, il lui tendit ses affaires et se retourna, pour la laisser.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-elle, en se rhabillant précipitamment, rouge comme une tomate, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Castle l'ai déshabillé et l'ai mis dans une telle situation. Il n'oserait pas.

-Cet homme… il a voulu vous … Commença-t-il, mais le dernier mot ne voulut pas franchir ses lèvres, et sa gorge se serra. Une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahit. Il pointa du doigt son corps étendu par terre, regrettant maintenant de s'être ainsi emporté, sachant qu'il était maintenant lié à toute cette histoire, mais c'était avant tout de l'autodéfense. Enfin, il avait défendu son amie…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'électrocutant sur place, au contact des doigts de sa Kate, et il tourna légèrement la tête, ne sachant pas très bien si elle s'était rhabillée ou s'il allait avoir droit à une de ses oreilles entre ses doigts de fées ?

Voyant qu'il n'osait pas se retourner, elle se montra plus entreprenante, et se laissa tomber de sa chaise pour se mettre à son niveau.

Elle avait très bien compris, émus par l'état dans lequel il avait mis cet homme, elle imagina la scène, terrible, prête à le réprimander, mais pensant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas apprécié de voir sa coéquipière être sur le point de se faire violer, elle n'en dit rien. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle avait assisté au viol de Richard Castle ? Elle se sentit nauséeuse à cette idée, et songea qu'elle aurait réagi de la même manière, mais plus instantané : Son flingue.

Elle était donc descendu de sa chaise sans vraiment réfléchir…

Son cœur s'affolant devant tant de proximité, une proximité qu'elle avait engendré, réagissant pour la première fois à son cœur et non à sa raison. Alors qu'elle s'était toujours vu mettre de la distance avec lui et que sa raison le remportait toujours face à son cœur, mais là, le combat semblait différent…

Sa poitrine effleurait seulement, le dos de son écrivain qui avait ressenti ce soudain rapprochement, et en avait frémit. Il resta figé, de peur qu'elle enlève sa main et qu'elle ne s'écarte.

C'est la pression de sa main sur son épaule qui le décida à se retourner.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Établissant un contact visuel, se noyant dans le regard l'un de l'autre, même si la distance était moindre entre eux.

Perturbé, ce fut Castle qui brisa le contact en déviant le regard, mais ne soustrayant pas au contact de sa main.

Consciente qu'il l'avait sauvé, elle souffla doucement, et lui sourit. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Et chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faites pour lui, elle se pencha sur lui, pour l'embrasser sur la joue, goûtant à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour deux secondes. Un baiser qui les fit frissonner, autant l'un que l'autre. Kate se surprit elle-même, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle se décolla soudainement de lui, et se leva, lui tournant le dos. Espérant qu'il ait juste comprit qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante et heureuse de le revoir, mais que l'amour qu'elle aurait voulu lui rendre n'était pas prêt à être dévoilé. Pas encore.

Mais ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, l'avait totalement incendié. Elle aurait aimé descendre encore, sur sa bouche, mais s'était retenu, car sa raison avait refait surface. Reprenant contenance, elle s'éloigna de lui. Il avait toujours eu pour effet de la chambouler émotionnellement, tel un bulldozer, et là, elle voulait plus que tout s'éloigner, pour retrouver son assurance, son impassibilité et réparer la faille qui était présente dans son armure….

Elle prit soudainement compte qu'elle s'était peut-être soustraite trop vite à ce contact, et ne voulant pas qu'il se méprenne sur la situation, elle se retourna. Il lui avait manqué, énormément, mais avait été trop fière pour le rappeler, et lui demander de ramener ses jolies fesses, mais maintenant qu'il était là, elle le voulait à ses côtés, plus que jamais.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Toujours à genoux, au même endroit, les joues rouges, le souffle coupé et le regard braqué sur elle comme si elle avait été la huitième merveille du monde. Elle rougit sous son regard, et décida de briser le léger silence qui avait pris place :

-Vous venez Castle ? A moins que vous ne vouliez rater cette arrestation ? Sourit-elle, sans que sa voix ne tremble.

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui n'oubliez de mettre des reviews svp.

ElisemCaskett (alias Jayamisia) réédite Once Upon Always et une nouvelle fic Castlevenger le crossover (Castle et Avengers) aller y faire un tour ! :D

Bonne rentré bisous :)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour j'espère que vous aller bien? C'est Justikiii

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt pour vous parlez de critique qui n'ont pas lieu d'être (je ne parle pas de tout le monde rassure vous).

D'abord nous écrivons à 2, nos écriture ne sont pas pareil certes, Jaya écrit mieux que moi sa c'est sur. Mais quand je vois dans certaines critique qui en gros dise que je l' handicap non je ne suis pas d'accord! Certes vous avez le droit de critiquer et de donner votre avis mais pas de manquer de respect comme ça.

Oui Jaya a changer de style d'écriture tout le monde la remarqué, moi je suis reste pareil après sa plaît ou non. Pour le dernier chapitre j'ai essayer de faire un effort pour essayer de me mettre à écrire un peu comme elle mais pas totalement vu que ce n'est pas ma façon d'écrire mais malgré sa j'essaie de faire des efforts pour elle. Mais c'est pas facile pour moi le français, j'ai énormément de difficulté et Jaya m'aide beaucoup.

Je la laisse et je l'ai toujours laisse écrire comme elle le voulais je lui impose rien, elle est libre de faire se quelle veux. Même d'arrêté notre collaboration (mais pas notre amitié) si elle le souhaite je lui en ai déjà parler. Mais Jaya est d'avis que si on doit arrêté cette collaboration, on devrait au moins finir cette fic .

Dans les critiques les personnes se demande comment on a eu des reviews, ben tout simplement par des personne a qui sa ne dérange pas de nous lire, même si comme vous dites il y a un fosse entre nos écriture. Et aussi oui nos personnages peuvent être OCC mais c'est obliger qu'il ressemble au vrai? non alors voilà c'est nous qui écrivons, on peu modifier les caractères. Après nous essayons de tenir compte des critique et des point positif, mais voir des critique comme sa oui sa m'énerve à la fin sa donne même plus envie écrire mais sa ne dérangera pas les personne qui aime pas notre fic.

**Alors voilà la question se pose doit t-on continuer cette fiction ou non? On veut des réponses sincère mais qui manque pas de respect et on réfléchira à l'avenir de cette fiction.**

Un dernier petit mot pour Madoka, nous 2 sa a très très mal commencer. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas l'avis que tu as de moi, sincèrement sa ma blessé. Je pense pas qu'il est changer malheureusement mais vu que tu ne me connais pas, tu peu pas savoir comment je suis réellement. On est partie sur de mauvaise base je peut être rancunière mais je reconnais aussi certains de mes tord et se que j'ai dit n'était pas forcement convenable donc déjà je tien quand même à m'excuse pour ça. Comme j'ai toujours dit et je pense que Jaya te le confirmera je n'est jamais rien eu contre le fait que tu l'aide bien au contraire. Mais même si tu le fais que pour elle je tenais quand même a te remercier pour avoir proposer ton aide je trouve sa gentil, après je vais y réfléchir et il faudrait que je vois après avec toi (par mp) se que tu attend exactement car je n'est pas énormément de temps.

Voila on attend vos réponses et on vous donnera la notre

A bientôt.


End file.
